Cousin's Feelings
by Staramelia
Summary: In this world Rido never existed. Haruka and Juri are living happily with their children, Yuuki and her brother Kaname. One day, the cousin moves in and everything turned upside down. What will be with the Kaname's feelings for Yuuki and her cousin? KanamexYuukixHanabusa; KanamexOCxKaname the ancestor
1. Kurans Mansion

It was a silent snowy night. I looked out the window. A couple was returning from the walk.

"Nice to see you again, Emi" said the woman, taking off her coat.

"You too, Juri-sama, Haruka-sama" I said with a smile.

"That's sad, that your parents passed away" said Haruka sadly. "I liked my brother, and your father" (of course this brother is not Rido)

"Make yourself feel at home. At last you'll live here from now on" said Juri softly. I nodded with a forced smile.

"Meet your cousins" said Haruka. "Kaname! Yuuki!" They appeared immediately.

"What's up, dad?" said the girl, Yuuki.

"Meet your cousin, Emi."

"Nice to meet you" I said. "I'm Kuran Emi"

"Kaname" said the older brother. I looked at him, and quickly turned my head. I was strucked by his beauty. I never saw such a wonderful man as Kaname. I hoped, that my face didn't turn red.

"I'm glad that the new person joined our 'little family' " said Yuuki with a grin. I smiled to her.

"Yuuki, could you show Emi her room?" said Juri.

"Of course!" Yuuki grabbed my hand and pulled me to my new room.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed with delight. There was many space in it. In the middle was a very big bed. On the left was big closet, already stuffed with my clothes. The whole room was decorated with roses.

"Kaname's idea" whispered Yuuki to my ear. I immediately blushed and turned my head, so she couldn't see my red face. "Something happened?" she asked.

"Nothing" I answered. "I just like the room. It's very modern and matches my style."

"I'm glad" said Juri, standing in the doorway. "Time to go to bed, it's getting bright." We both nodded and Yuuki left to her room and I layed myself on the bed.

I woke up in the evening and I had dry throat from hunger, so I went searching for blood tablets. I finally found it in a kitchen cupboard. I greedily poured into my mouth a large dose of it.

"Already awake?" I heard Haruka's voice.

"Yea" I answered.

"How was your sleep?"

"Good. The bed was very comfortable" I said with a big smile. "This is a very nice house."

"Indeed" said Haruka laughing. Suddenly we heard steps coming from above. "Oops, we waked Kaname up!" He escaped quickly from the crime scene.

"Traitor!" I whispered. So, I was standing in the kitchen alone, again. The steps were getting louder. And suddenly stopped.

"So, it was you, who waked me up" said Kaname, leaning himself against the balustrade. I sighed.

"How could I?" I answered, blushing. "It's obvious, that your father did that!"

"Stop saying shit like that! The only one person, who's there beside me it's YOU" said Kaname. "And I heard the noise from this place, so it must be you!" I gave up.

"Ok, I apologize" I said. "I won't make any noises, that could wake you up, so go to sleep, ok?"

Without hearing the answer I went to my room and quietly closed the door. I screwed up. On the first day I said that things to person I like. It's obvious, that he'd hate me. I sighed. There's nothing to do at this hour. Everyone, with who I can socialize are asleep, and I'm new to this house. I liked Haruka, but now I was angry at him. Because of his escape I made Kaname hate me, or that it seemed. I suddenly heard knocking to my door.

"Enter!" I said, curious, who's there at this time.

"It's Yuuki, everything alright?" asked my cousin. I wanted to answer: 'No, it's not! Kaname is angry at me!', but I didn't tell that.

"You could see, that I'm good" I said. "But that's nice of you, that you worry about me." Yuuki smiled.

"Great to hear that, because I heard loud voices down there, in the kitchen, so I thought you could have problems."

"No, not at all" I said. "But I'm a little bored right now."

"Maybe we could go out" said Yuuki smiling.

"Are you sure, that's alright?" I asked.

"Of course!"

"Then, ok" I answered. I haven't got anything to do right now, so it could be good to hang out with my cousin a bit.

"My brother may sound scary, but he's a good guy" said Yuuki suddenly, while walking around the town.

"Hard to notice this" I said quietly, but she heard it.

"Don't worry, you'll get along soon" she said with a light smile. "He always acts like that around the people, who he don't know, but soon he'll think of you as his precious friend"

"I see..." I answered. _'Precious friend' and that will be it? Of course, he has his lovely younger sister, he won't think of me in THAT way..._ Yuuki noticed, that I'm not saying anything and stopped.

"Is something wrong?" she asked friendly.

"No, I was just thinking about things" I answered quickly.

"Maybe I can help you" she offered.

"No, I'm alright. Thanks for worrying." _Of course, she wouldn't help me, 'cause it's about her and her brother! I wasn't sure of Kaname loving his sister, but I could suspect. After all Juri and Haruka are siblings too._ And, so, we walked silently, until we reached the beach. Sun was barely seen on the horizon and the wind today's afternoon was strong, so waves were bigger, than usual, but I thought, that the ocean is more beautiful that way. We sat on a short concrete wall and gazed at the sea. In this area there were no humans, they went to their homes, or somewhere else. We were all alone, two cousins, sitting next to each other and looking at the waves. Yuuki first broke the silence.

"So... What do you think of our family?" she asked out of the blue.

"Of course, I like you so~ much!" I answered without hesitation. It was true. "I have seen your parents earlier, but you and Kaname are new faces to me, but I think you're nice, although your brother got today angry at me, because your father made the noise in the kitchen and escaped, leaving me alone to bear with angry Kaname..." I said too much. Yuuki got interested.

"So, how did you solve the problem?" she asked.

"I apologized and went to my room." I sighed. "Surely, he must really hate me now."

"If that's the case, don't worry" said Yuuki. "He never hates anyone for doing things like that." I felt a bit relieved, hearing that from person, who knew Kaname for 16 years. "So, that was the thing worrying you?" she asked. I nodded. "If something happens, I'll never let Onii-sama hate you!"

"Thank you, Yuuki-chan" I said. "You don't know, what it means to me! I'm very grateful!"

"You're welcome!" said Yuuki. "You're our cousin after all!" I smiled to her. She was so nice! But it's kinda annoying, that she would probably marry Kaname instead of me. I think they are engaged, or they will be. I know, that they will follow the path, which their parents took. And I'll be all alone. Again. I shook my head to get rid of my bad thoughts.

"Maybe we should return to the mansion" I said. "Everyone are probably awake and they're waiting for us. Don't make Kaname worry about you."

"You're right" she said. "Let's go back." _See? When I spoke of Kaname, she immediately rose and started walking towards home! She's definitely in love with him! How sad for me, good for Kaname, I think... _We appeared at home in few minutes. It wasn't near, but we were running very fast, and the vampires are the fastest creatures in the world, especially purebloods, like us. When we returned home, we were standing in the doorway, surprised. Everyone were asleep!

"Maybe we could longer stay on the beach..." I sighed. Yuuki went upstairs and I, with her. We stopped suddenly. I knew, who was in the room. Yuuki opened the door lightly, and of course Kaname was inside, sleeping. _He looks cute that way_, I thought, blushing. Yuuki went inside the room and sat by her brother's side. She touched his hair, and played with it, then she smiled softly, an him on the lips.

"Kaname onii-sama, wake up!" she said. But I didn't knew, if Kaname was awake, or not, because I ran away with a broken heart.

"You got, what you want. They're deeply in love in each other!" I said quietly to myself. I could feel the tears falling from my eyes. I locked myself in my room and cried silently, covering my face with the pillow.


	2. Crimson Roses

When I gained the courage to get out, it was late night. Everyone were sitting and chatting in the living room. I went in silently, and sat next to Juri, where I could hide better, than anywhere else in this room. She smiled to me. I tried to smile back, but it didn't work. I was really sad, but I don't want anyone too know that.

"We'll have guests tomorrow" whispered Juri to my ear. "And they're going to stay here for a while."

"Good" I whispered back to her. "It'll be fun."

I made the worst mistake ever. I looked on the Kuran siblings, sitting on the couch very close to each other and holding the hands. I could feel my tears appearing, so I excused myself quietly and I went to lock myself in the room, again. I didn't know, when I fell asleep.

The sound of car's engine woke me up. I quickly dressed myself and runned towards the front door, curious, who the guests will be. I felt happy, when I saw them.

"Emi!" said the cute boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, running to hug me.

"Hanabusa!" I shouted and returned the friendly hug. "What brings you there?" I asked.

"Some parents business" he said. "But I'm glad to see you. Thanks to your presence I would never get bored." I laughed.

"Selfish, as always" I said, first time smiling from the bottom of my heart.

"That's the awesome ORE-SAMA, Hanabusa Aidō!"

"And self-centered" I added with a chuckle. And the happy time has ended, as Kaname and Yuuki came to hall. I still had that feeling inside of me. It reminded me of their kiss, again.

"Good evening, Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama" said Aidō, bowing.

"Nice to see you again, Aidō-kun" said Yuuki, always being nice to everyone. "Make yourself at home."

And the pureblood couple left the scene.

"How's your experiment?" I asked Hanabusa. He laughed. Last time we saw each other was in Aidō's mansion, where I was 'helping' Hanabusa with his 'experiment'.

—**Flashback—**

Little Hanabusa and I, were sitting in the Aidō's lab. We held the vials with the mysterious liquids inside.

"Well, hope, that experiment will work" said Hanabusa with a grin.

"Of course!" I answered, but stupidly, I tried to mix the liquids without Hanabusa's saying. Before he could do something, the mixture exploded, destroying big part of Aidō's lab.

—**End of flashback—**

"Yea" said Hanabusa. "Everything's alright, the lab is already clean and the experiment worked out. I'd show you sometime."

"Good" I answered. "I have something I want to talk with you about. Can you go with me to my room?" He nodded, and we went to my place.

"Beautiful room" he said. "But too girlish."

"What are you trying to say?" I shouted, throwing a big pillow at him.

"Right, I got it. It's a WAR!" said Hanabusa laughing. He threw a small cushion towards me and it landed on my face. Soon we were fighting with pillows as weapons, forgetting all the worries we had.

"Gar, I'm tired!" I said finally. And this ended our pillow war.

"Oh!" said Hanabusa suddenly. "You wanted to talk to me about something. What's bothering you?" he asked.

"Actually..."

Hanabusa listened to whole story.

"And... That's it?" he asked. I nodded with the tears in my eyes.

"Are you in?" He was thinking at first, but finally...

"Alright!" he said. "Nothing more interesting, than this! I wouldn't miss it!"

"Thanks, Hanabusa. You're my best friend!"

"And... It actually concerns me" said Hanabusa suddenly. "It's that, because... I know, that could sound funny, but... I think I'm in love with Yuuki" he finally spit this out. I laughed deep inside of me, because it reminded me of the thought, that was bothering me, when I was younger. I was thinking, that I'd someday fall in love with Hanabusa. Maybe I would, if I hadn't meet Kaname Kuran.

"That's even better, then" I said. "Double chance!"

"Now, I'm wondering, why I told you that" said Hanabusa laughing.

"Because we're best friends!" I answered quickly, though I wasn't supposed to do so.

"Yea, you're right" he said. "It's surely because of it." After a moment of hesitation, he left the room.

It was getting bright slowly, so I went to the bathroom to wash myself. But I quickly ran from that place, shouting:

"Who made my towel wet?" I was really angry. Luckily, I checked my towel's state BEFORE bathing. If I didn't do that, I'd probably run through the mansion clothed in wet nightgown, or worse, naked. "Confess, bastards!" I shouted angrily.

"Emi-chan, calm down." I heard Juri's voice. "I'll order the maids to bring you new dry towel."

"But I like that one!" I said and it was true. I heard, that it was used by Kaname (before putting it in the wash, of course).

"My deepest apologies!" I heard someone. Of course, it was Aidō. Who else would do this?

"So, dry my towel, please, that I could go to the bath" I said. And poor Hanabusa started drying my towel. When he finished I thanked him and finally went to the bath.

I was wondering, how long it taked me, when I went out. Everyone were probably sleeping, so maybe I have been in the bathroom for too long. I was heading towards my room, when I saw Kaname in the hall. He stopped me.

"Uhm... I wanted to apologize for yesterday" he said, blushing a little. "It really was my father, who made that noise, so I'm sorry for getting angry at you, while you were innocent." It was surely embarrassing for him and I knew, that he pushed himself to say this, because he usually won't apologize like that to anyone. But, to think of it, I was very happy, that I heard 'I'm sorry' from his mouth. After all it was extraordinary for him to say such a things. He was almighty pureblood, for God's sake (I was a pureblood too, but that's a different thing)!

"It's alright" I said. "You don't have to apologize. By the way, you surely heard me today."

"But you weren't blaming anyone, till the culprit confessed" said Kaname.

"That's different case" I answered.

"And by the way you're holding my towel" he said, laughing.

"It's mine now!" I said, blushing. He still laughed, when he went to his room and closed the door. I was thinking of what he said. I wondered if Yuuki asked him to apologize, or he decided to do it by himself. The time will show it. I won't ask Yuuki about this, because if she didn't knew about that, she could get curious and I don't want her to be. Of course, I wanted, that Kaname made a decision by himself, for obvious reasons.

When everyone woke up in the evening, Juri announced:

"We are holding a banquet tomorrow. The most famous vampires from our society will be invited. Prepare yourself." I sighed. It will be one of my first parties. I haven't attended any for ages!

"Where's Yuuki?" I asked out of the blue.

"She had to go somewhere and she won't attend the party. Probably Yuuki will retun after three days, since now" Haruka answered. So I was all alone in the house, without my cousin, who could help me with preparing for a party. I immediately ran to my room, of course for dress searching. I felt disappointed, because I didn't have any, which I could wear to the banquet. If Yuuki was here, I'd borrow one from her, but with my cousin outside, I couldn't take any of her clothes without permission. Suddenly I heard knocking to my door. **(*A/N Yes, my mum was knocking and telling me to go to sleep xD)** It was Hanabusa.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Do you want to go out for shopping?" he said. "It's not late, shops are still open."

"You guessed, that I don't have anything to wear on this banquet, am I right?" Hanabusa nodded. "So, you're really smart, let's go with me!"

We searched for a long time, but we couldn't find anything good. I was looking bad in all dresses I have tried so far. And I forgot to mention, that all of the women cashiers were beside themselves to help us to find the greatest dress (Hanabusa is very popular amongst the girls).

"Why?" shouted Hanabusa, while we were sitting on a wooden bench.

"That's not my fault!" I said. "Dresses weren't just good enough for me."

"There's no point in looking for dresses now. We visited most of the elite shops and it's late in night, so everything is closed!" Hanabusa rose from the bench and started walking home. I followed him. After a while, we stayed in a hall, exhausted. I invited Hanabusa to my room. He was standing in a doorway, very surprised. The wardrobe was open and clothes were on the floor and on my bed. I quickly ran to clean the things, so we could sit somewhere.

"Pretend, you haven't seen this mess" I said to Hanabusa.

"It's not that" he said. "I sometimes have bigger mess in my room. You have many beautiful dresses in your closet!"

"They're my everyday clothes!" I shouted. "I couldn't wear them to the party!"

"So we couldn't help, but search, right?" asked Hanabusa.

"Correct" I said. "Wanna go swimming?"

"I have nothing better to to, so I'd go if you want me to" he answered. "I'll go, and you wear swimsuit. We'll meet in hall."

"Ok, so go out now." Hanabusa went out and I dressed myself in a swimsuit. When I came to hall, he was already waiting. We went to the beach and I jumped to the water with Hanabusa. I must say, that he really looks handsome. But I already love Kaname and I won't give up. Now I realized, that Hanabusa is a very good swimmer.

We came back home, when sun started to rise. Hanabusa went straight to his room. I wanted to do the same, but someone blocked the stairs. It was Kaname, who was holding a box tied with a pink ribbon and three crimson roses. He probably was going to send it to Yuuki.

"Could you, please, move?" I said politely. "I want to go to my room."

"There's no need to hurry" he answered. "I thought it would be useful" he said. "Wear it to the party, no matter what." He gave to me the box and roses.

"T-thank you..." I said, blushing.

"The roses will look good in your room" said Kaname before disappearing.


	3. Night Fangs

I was confused. I stayed in the middle of the stairs and looked at the things, which Kaname gave me. I finally went to my room, to get some sleep.

I was the last vampire, who woke up. I looked at the roses in a vase to check, that wasn't a dream. I blushed without any particular reason. I decided to not open the box, before the banquet will start, so I could DEFINITELY wear it. That was the first present I got from my cousin, Kaname. I went to the living room, where everyone were already sitting and talking. I gave them my biggest smile. They were very surprised, except Kaname, who chuckled silently and I was the only one, who heard it. I still wondered, why he gave those things to me. Maybe Kaname couldn't imagine it would make me that happy. And Aidō, of course was making innocent 'I-don't-know-anything' face. But I saw him yesterday. He was in the kitchen, and listened carefully, to what we were saying on the stairs.

Time passed very fast. Before I knew, I was preparing for the banquet and finally unpacked the present from Kaname. In the box I saw a beautiful lilac dress with simple bow on the back and a fake red rose by the neck. It was very long and reached the floor, when I wore it, but I felt very comfortable in this dress.

The guests were arriving, and Aidōs were greeting. Finally we went in. First were Haruka and Juri, smiling cheerfully to everyone. And next was Kaname. He grabbed my arm and said:

"You look in this dress exactly as I imagined, totally beautiful." I know, he was blushing, and me too. Instead of going alone, we went together, side by side, but like friends, not lovers (unfortunately). But I still don't know, why is he doing things like this. Maybe it's because of Yuuki's absence and he wanted to make a new toy to cheer up, and then leave it, when his real lover came, or maybe it was from the natural kindness, that Yuuki talked about. Everywhere, of course we could hear: 'Kaname-sama' and things. We — the Kurans were only smiling and nodding. Suddenly I felt, that someone was pulling my sleeve. It was Hanabusa, of course.

"What do you want?" I said impatiently. He didn't answer and took me to the kitchen.

"Confess!" he shouted, but he was so quiet, that the guests haven't heard anything.

"What?" I answered, not knowing what he meant.

"Confess, or I'd make you seat in the comfy chair!" threatened Aidō with laughter.

"Noooo!" I shouted and laughed too. "So, what do you want to hear?"

"I guess that the relationship between you and Kaname has improved" he said. "Is that true?"

"I don't know" I answered honestly. "I've never expected a kind of Spanish Inquisition."

"NOBODY expects the Spanish Inquisition! Use the time when Yuuki isn't at home!"

"And that was my intention" I answered and returned to the party. Everyone were greeting me again, and I could hear: 'Kuran Emi-sama' resounding throughout the hall. I soon realized, that this parties are not for me. I don't like those types of gatherings, but they are kinda good sometimes. I don't hate them, but don't love either.

The banquet lasted and I went on a balcony. I relied myself against the balustrade, looking at the town's night view. Suddenly someone came up behind me. I turned my head. It was a guy with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Takuma" I said. He was another friend, but not as close as Aidō.

"Emi-chan, have you seen Kaname?" he asked. I shook my head. "Is that so? What a pity." And so, he left. But soon, someone else appeared. I was really surprised, when I saw Kaname.

"Emi" he said my name for the first time. Suddenly his hand touched my arm.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, embarrassed. He didn't answer, just put his head on my other arm. I had to be damn red.

"Just let me stay like this for a while" he said silently.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm very tired..." he answered and closed his eyes. "Your heart is beating fast, what happened?" This time I stayed silent. Good it was a lonely place, because I'd burn from embarrassment, if one of the guests saw us. And then strange rumors could start to appear. I don't want to create problems for Kaname. What Yuuki would say, if she knew, that her brother did such a thing? But I wanted to stay like this, even for ages. I felt really good.

Suddenly Kaname grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs. Kurans mansion had three floors. First, for social meetings, plus the kitchen, second was the residential floor, and the third was beautiful, though the least used one, because it was built to create place, when you could be alone, and no one won't disturb you. We were on the third floor, and Kaname was pulling me to the residential section.

When I went through the door, I realized, whose room is that. It was Kaname's. I turned my head to see his face. That eyes made my heart go crazy again.

"W-what...?" I asked silently. Kaname smiled.

"You don't like my company?" he asked. I shook my head. "Good." He pushed me on the bed. His eyes were glowing red. I tried to stay calm, when he moved closer to me.

"You know, that you should bite only the person, who you love? What about Yuuki?" I whispered silently to his ear. Kaname laughed.

"You don't understand anything" he said, sniffing my hair with a smile on his face. He hugged me, and soon I could feel his fangs on my neck. I closed my eyes. Finally my dream came true, Kaname was drinking my blood, and why I don't feel as happy as I should be? Maybe it's because I know, that Kaname loves Yuuki, not me. Or not? His words still remained in my head.

Kaname stopped and quickly stood, just to fall on the couch. His eyes were wide open and he touched his half open lips.

"What happened?" I asked, rising from the bed.

"I didn't knew it..." he said silently, leaving the room. On the stairs he bumped into Hanabusa.

"Kaname" said Hanabusa. "I won't give up."

"What?" Kaname was surprised.

"Yuuki" answered Hanabusa. "I want to make her only mine."

"Do what you want" Kaname said calmly. "We'll see, if you can." Even I didn't knew, what he meant. Was it: 'I don't care about Yuuki, take her, but we'll see, if she wants you', or: 'Yuuki loves only me and I love Yuuki, you can't take her from me'? Hanabusa was probably thinking about it too. We both looked at Kaname's face (I was hidden, of course), and it was emotionless.

* * *

***A/N I know it's the shortest chapter, but in return I made him more interesting, than the previous ones (I hope, it's more interesting for you :P). I'll immediately start working at the next chapter, so don't worry, when I finish, I'll update right away :3 if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes in my chapters, PM me about it, and I'll correct it. English isn't my main language, so I could make mistakes, even when I'm good at it. I hope you are enjoying my story :D wait patiently for the next chapter, it'll definitely appear soon. Right now I don't know, what to write, so if you have an idea, write to me, maybe you'll help me, and thanks to you the next chapter will appear earlier :P reviews are really appreciated xD of course, I want to thank my first two reviewers *gives strawberries* (hope you like strawberries xD if you don't, exchange it for a cookie :P) you motivated me to write faster. :D I really wanted to show you this chapter xD**


	4. Mission Coffin

***A/N I dedicate this chapter to Katherine S, who really helped me and gave many ideas to it ^_^**

* * *

The next day, Yuuki came back.

"You're early" I said. "But that's good." I smiled to her. She made a 'victory' sign and continued to pull the big suitcase up the stairs. I ran to help her. It was a really heavy thing.

"Thanks" she said with a smile. "If I do it alone I wouldn't make it up there in ages."

"What are you carrying in this thing?" I said, exhausted, though we walked just a few steps.

"Yuuki, welcome home" said Kaname with a warm smile.

"I'm back" answered Yuuki happily. Suddenly my eyes felt wet. _Why am I crying?_, I thought. I excused myself and went to my room. Maybe it was his eyes, looking at Yuuki that way... I myself didn't know why. But tears were falling from my eyes.

"Emi, are you alright?" asked Yuuki, entering my room without even knocking. _Of course, I'm not alright!_

"Yea..." I answered. "It was just an eyelash, that got into my eye. Nothing to worry about!" I made a fake smile, so Yuuki could think, that I'm really alright. After that, she left quickly. Probably to her 'Kaname-oniisama'. I sighed. Suddenly Kaname's words popped in my head. _'You don't understand anything.'_ What was that about? I finally left my room. Door to Kaname's room were repealed. The conversation reached from there.

"Kaname-oniisama, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Yuuki."

"So why aren't you happy?" she asked.

"I'm very happy" answered Kaname. "But understand, I'm very tired, because of yesterday's banquet." You could hear the sound of shuffling.

"You smell a bit like Emi-chan" said Yuuki calmly. "Something happened?"

"Ah, that thing!" said Kaname. "On this banquet we had special drinks, that humans are calling alcohol. She drank too much and collapsed, so I carried her to her room." Obviously, it was a big lie. _He lied for my sake?_

"Good, that she's feeling better now" said Yuuki with a big smile. I didn't knew, what they said next, because I was bored of their conversation, except the Kaname's lie. I was wondering, why he did that.

Without thinking about anything else, I was going down the stairs, which I found earlier. It was some kind of secret passage to the basement, but to be honest, this was the only way down there. The rest of the Kurans didn't knew, that I found this passage. After some time, I reached the room without windows. And I saw another way out of that place, so I went there. I came across another stairs, which have led below, again. I went down this spiral staircase and saw rather big hall. In the end of it, there were big chained doors. I really wanted to open them, but even for me, the pureblood, was very hard.

"Next time, I'll bring the chainsaw" I said to myself. I tried the 'Pureblood kick of Doom', which Juri taught me, but it didn't work either. "I resigned for now, but I'll come back! Ohohohohoho!" I threatened. Doors stayed silent.

I sneaked back to my room and fell on the bed. After a while, I stood up and opened the wardrobe, to arrange my clothes.

"Emi-chan!" Someone was calling me. I got surprised and jumped into the wardrobe and closed the door. I heard knocking to my room, but I didn't respond, so the person, who tried to contact me, resigned and went somewhere else. I carelessly hit the wardrobe's back wall. It opened with a silent 'clack'. Now I know, why between mine and Kaname's room was that big gap. I had a secret passage to the hidden room. There were no windows, like in the basement, but the whole place seemed cosy. If I add some furniture, everything would be perfect.

I went out of my room and began to search for some unused things. On the way I saw no one, from the people living in Kuran household. Maybe they went out somewhere together, and that's why they called me a while ago. That's even better for me. I went down, to the basement. There was a lot of beautiful and unused furniture. I even found a couch, similar to the one in Kaname's room. I took everything, which seemed unnecessary and uneasily brought them to the hidden room. After all the trouble that place looked very good.

Some strange force drew me towards those locked doors under the basement. So I went there again. This time I haven't brought the chainsaw, as l promised, but I still tried to open this stupid door. Inadvertently I injured my fists and the blood flowed on doors. The chains slowly started to disappear. I pushed the gate and went inside. There was a big coffin in the middle of the room. I felt the smell of a pureblood vampire. Probably he, or she was sleeping in there for a long time. I don't know what, but something tempted me to take the coffin to my room. With some effort, but still, I managed to put it in my new hideout behind the wardrobe's wall. Firstly, I resisted to open the coffin, but the thought, that I've come so far, helped me to overcome. I slipped a heavy cover and looked inside. When I saw HIM for the first time I got shocked. He was so similar to Kaname, that I was stunned. I caught myself thinking: _If he could wake up, I might..._ Now I was fighting with a desire to suddenly kiss him. He was so beautiful... I hit myself in the head. _Stop thinking about things!_ Still resisting, I finally closed the coffin, returned to the visible part of my room and sat on the bed. But not for a long time. I suddenly rose and ran to library, which was on third floor.

After searching the whole room I finally found it. A book about Kurans history. I didn't have to turn over many pages to find what I wanted. He appeared quickly, even with a picture. I suddenly realized, that his portrait was hanging in the living room. And in the beginning of the page was written with big letters: 'Kaname Kuran, the ancestor'. I choked lemonade, I've just drank. I almost spat the book. Fortunately, I pushed it from the 'fire line'. _He was THAT important?_, I thought, coughing. But I had an idea. A plan is only as good as those who see it through, so I'll do it and it'll be no problem.

"Do or do not… there is no try." I said to myself, and finally, I decided.

* * *

***A/N REVIEW! It really motivates me to writing! And I really want to know, what are you thinking about the story and the single chapters! Come on, it's not a big thing, but to me, it means something!**


	5. Ancestor

I appeared again before the coffin, which was in my hidden room. I wanted to wake him up, but I didn't know, how to do that. I regretted, that I haven't found a book titled: 'How to wake up a pureblood ancestor' or something like that. After a while, I realized, that if it's not written in the book, it might be very easy. This time I left the cover open, because it was a very heavy thing, and after carefully closing the door I went again for the search. Maybe I missed something. I fell off the ladder in the library and cursed silently. I suddenly smelled my blood and looked at my hand. I must've accidentally cut it. The wound healed immediately, but this incident gave me an idea. Vampires need blood to survive, so... I have nothing to lose. I ran like crazy, back to my room and then I sat next to the coffin and put my hand on the ancestor's head. His hair were extremely soft and nice in touch. I wanted to pat his head for a long time, but what will that do to sleeping vampire? _I'll do it._ Firstly, I thought about cutting my arm, but... No, wrong! When they'll come home, the smell of blood will be noticeable, and that wouldn't be good. I had another idea, but when I thought of it, I had really red face. _Perhaps it's the only method, so if I really want to wake him up, I have to do it._ I thought, cheering myself. Burning from embarrassment, I decided to do it. I bit my tongue and placed my lips on his, and made him to swallow every drop of my blood, until the wound healed. To be sure, I've done it once more. I smiled and sighed. _Ladies and gentlemen, that was my first kiss!_ I thought to myself, before I fell on the floor. I lost too much blood.

When I regained consciousness, the coffin was empty. I saw it immediately, because I was partly lying on it.

"You woke up?" I heard the voice and followed my eyes to the source of it. Kaname the ancestor was sitting on a couch.

"That's my line!" I said, laughing. "Good to see you awake, Kuran Kaname-sama."

"And who are you?" he asked.

"Kuran Emi, the vampire, who awakened you" I answered. He was staring at me for the moment, and then blinked a few times.

"So it's not a dream" he said. "I was worried, that being waked up by the beautiful pureblood vampire woman wasn't real." I laughed again and he stood up from the couch and came closer to me. "You have something on your face" he noticed and licked my cheek, really close to the lips. I blushed. "It's your blood. Very delicious." He moved his head away. "You're all red, are you alright?"

"Y-Yea..." I said, nodding.

"It was your first?" he asked, and we both knew, what he meant. I nodded again.

"H-How did you know, that I did that?" He laughed.

"That's obvious! When I woke up, first thing I saw, was your face. And I must say, it was a very nice sight." I blushed at this moment. "And you had your own blood near your lips. You bit your tongue, right?"

"W-wasn't it good?" I asked, still with the red face.

"No, the blood was really delicious!" he exclaimed. "You still look very weak, it's really alright? Maybe I could give you my blood..."

"No, t-thank you" I said. "I'm feeling good." And I fell on the floor.

"What a troublesome master..." said Kaname, lifting me and placing on the couch. "And now she will quietly do what's needed to keep her in a good health." He was about to bit his arm, but I stopped him.

"Don't let them smell the blood!" I said.

"Your family?" he asked and I nodded. "So, I don't have a choice. I'll do the same thing, as my master did." And he really bit his tongue and placed his lips on mine. But the feeling of the kiss wasn't the same. It was much better. My heart was beating faster and I closed my eyes. When he broke it, I said:

"Why you haven't let me bite you?"

"Hmmmm... Maybe because I really wanted to kiss you again, and this time, while conscious" he answered with a smile. "By the way, I left you a present. Do you feel that?" I felt it. My back was itching.

"W-what's that?" I asked.

"Wings" he said.

"WHAT?" I made WTF face, and Kaname laughed.

"They fit you." I stood up and looked at my back in the mirror. I had really beautiful bat wings.

"Can I fly using that?" Kaname laughed.

"Of course!" he answered. "Try it."

"Ok..." I said, waving the wings. I rose up a few centimeters. "And why have you done it?"

"Side line of Kurans has predispositions. And of course, you waked me up, so I wanted to thank you."

"How did you know?"

"Intuition" he answered. "If you aren't from the side line, the wings won't appear."

"And how did you do that?"

"Old tricks." He smiled.

"W-will you stay with me?" I asked, blushing.

"Of course, my princess" he said, messing my hair. _P-princess?_ I got more red.

"A-anyway..." I said, clearing my throat. "I recommend you to stay in this room. It's hidden and has one way out, that I only know, so no one will discover you. I want to keep your existence in a secret from my family and friends, because they could recklessly reveal a few things about you to the society, and we would have big problems. It's not that, I don't trust them, but... You understand... Is that ok to you?"

"Yes, I'll won't do anything to create problems for my princess" he answered with a big smile.

"If you want, you can walk around the mansion, but when they aren't at home. I can show you the whole house. If you get caught, you're my brother, Kagami."

"Alright. Do you have siblings?" he asked.

"Yes. Two. Older brother and sister. They're engaged."

"Your brother's name is Kagami?"

"No, Shuji."

"So why did you give me the name 'Kagami'?"

"I haven't given you this name. You're still Kuran Kaname" I said. "But in this house is living another Kaname Kuran, my cousin. I said, you'll appear to the others as Kagami, because you have the same name as my cousin, even you look similar to him. Like a mirror, you know... In fact, it's exactly opposite, but they don't need to know about your ancestry." **(*A/N 'kagami' means 'mirror')**

"I understand" said Kaname. "Are there other things, that I need to know?"

"No, but I want to know, why are you calling me 'princess'?" I asked.

"It's because you're my only one princess" he answered with a warm smile, which made me blush.


	6. Filled with Water

***A/N Ok, first, I'm sorry, that I haven't updated sooner. I was recently busy, so my time for writing was limited. Second, BIG THANKS and STRAWBERRIES to Katherine S! Your ideas are wonderful and your reviews are motivating me to write more! About the title, it's because in this chapter water appears many times, so I gave this title to make her shine (the water, of course) xD**

* * *

I went to the hall, to check, if they came back, or not. I saw Yuuki with her brother.

"Hi!" I said. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know" said Yuuki. "I'm sorry, but we went home first. They maybe are still wandering around the town. If you want, you can join them, but I don't think, that they'll be easy to find, so I recommend you to rather stay at home." I don't know why, but it gave me a feeling, like Yuuki was saying something impolite. It make me burn from inside. I got annoyed, so I went outside to calm down. I sat down with crossed legs, near the pond, that we have on our yard. I suddenly remembered something. I wasn't training, how to use my pureblood powers recently. I have long way before me, but I'll work hard. It's not that I can't use my powers. A vampire once told me, that I have more abilities, than average pureblood.

Kurans side line can also control the elements. But one person could control only one of them. For example, my mother used wind. I learned from her first, but then I was told, that I have the talent to control all of the four elements, and it's my duty as a pureblood princess, to master it. Now I'm training slowly with the water.

I took a deep breath. I was concentrated on the water before me. I tried to take a few milliliters from the pond and make the element fly in the air. It seemed easy, but without the teacher, you can't move forward by yourself that fast. I got annoyed, and so, the wind blowed strongly, and made a lot of leaves to fall off the trees. I stood up and started to make some moves from martial arts. I stopped hands above the water, and then rose them immiediatelly. That created a big wave, which overflowed in the garden. I sighed. Though I've managed to create a proper wave, it removed the whole water from the pond. I ran home, to the kitchen, and I pulled the water from the tap with a water magic. I carried a big orb of water to the yard, and then released it above the pond, to make the water stay there. If I managed to do this, I could say, that I'm in good shape, so I went back home.

I opened the secret passage, which connected my room to hidden place, when I kept Kaname the ancestor.

"I'm back! Want to take a walk outside?" I asked him. Kaname rose from the couch, where he was sitting for a couple of minutes.

"Is that safe, princess?" he asked, worried.

"Don't worry, if I'm saying that's ok, it is ok" I answered with a big smile. "Come on!"

"Hmm... Alright, if my princess says so." With a small hesitation, he went after me, and we reached my room. I covered the door to Kaname's room.

"Oh, I forgot to say, bathroom is there" I said, pointing at the another side of room, when were the doors. "It's my private, though I used the family one, because there were my things, but today I'll move in and use mine. Don't worry, you can enter it only from my room and it has no windows, so it wouldn't be a problem, when you'll use it too. At your place there is no bathroom, I suppose."

"Yes" he said. "Thank you for your kindness."

"I'll get you some towels later, so don't worry" I said, opening the door. "We must be quiet now, there is someone in the room, next to us." Kaname just nodded in response. "Good boy" I whispered to his ear. He smiled. We went the longer way, because I wanted to show him the mansion. Finally we appeared at the front door.

"Where are we going?" Kaname asked.

"I don't know yet. We will just walk around the region, I think" I answered, while playing with his hair. "You have beautiful and soft hair, you know?"

"Yours are much better" he said, caressing mine.

"T-thank you" I said, blushing. "So, shall we go?"

"Of course, my beautiful princess." We wandered around the town and after some time we reached the beach.

"It's a beautiful place" I said to Kaname. "One of my favorites."

"And what's the most favorite place of yours?" he asked.

"It's your room" I answered, grinning.

"I feel honored" said Kaname with a laugh.

"I'm glad." I hugged him tightly. We were staying on a platform, so we had great view at the sea and the beach. Suddenly I heard and saw Aidō approaching. I panicked and pulled Kaname, who fell to the sea (pureblood vampires won't die that lightly, so he was perfectly alright), and I shouted to him 'hide!' before I've done it. I only hoped, that Aidō hasn't heard it, but he seemed to be thoughtful. I stepped out of the platform and waved to Aidō.

"Emi-chan!" shouted Hanabusa, when he finally noticed me. "What are you doing here?"

"A little walk won't hurt" I said.

"Of course, of course!"

"Where's the rest of my family?" I asked. "Kaname and Yuuki are at home, but uncle Haruka and aunt Juri? I haven't seen them recently."

"We've just parted" answered Hanabusa. "They're heading back home, so don't worry about them."

"That's good, then. I was wondering, where they could go" I said.

"Do you want to walk together?" he asked. "The weather is great and it's good to have a friend by side."

"No, thanks, Hanabusa" I answered. "Actually I'll soon go home and I want to be a little by myself."

"I COMPLETELY understand" said Aidō and went to the town, followed by my glance.

"You can go out now!" I shouted to Kaname, who emerged from water. He went ashore. He was all wet. I looked around, to see, if someone is watching, and I dried him with my magic wind.

"Thank you" said Kaname.

"Shall we go home?" I asked. "It's getting late and everyone are probably at home, except Aidō."

"Who is he?" Kaname asked with a dangerous voice.

"Don't worry" I said, caressing his hair. "Just a friend obsessed with alchemy and my cousin, Yuuki. He can't compare to you." Kaname smiled.

"That's good" he answered. "And if you want, we can go back home, but there's one thing. Everyone should be home, so how we'll go through the hall? We could be seen by someone."

"Oh, you're right!" I shouted. "Thanks to you we won't risk anything, but... Can you do something? We can't wander around the town all the time. Is there any way, so we could get to our rooms without risk to be seen by anyone?"

"We can teleport ourselves" he answered calmly.

"WHAT?!" I shouted, surprised. "Can you REALLY do that?!"

"Kuran's ancestor, who can't do this much isn't worth of awaking."

"It means yes?" I asked. He nodded with a laugh. "Let's do it!"

"I think, that we could teleport near the house" said Kaname. "You need fresh air, my princess, so we could walk part of the way."

"Oh, you're so caring!" I said, laughing a bit. "But, ok, let's go, just remember, I'm doing this for you, not for me." He smiled and we were walking together towards the Kuran's mansion. I suddenly felt the drop of water on my hand. "It'll rain soon" I said, worried.

"Everything would be alright" said Kaname.

"I hope" I answered. We weren't lucky. Soon it started to rain strongly and we were completely soaked. Finally we reached the mansion. Kaname took me bridal style and after a second we were in my room. "You're great!" I shouted and made the wind dry us.

Kaname returned to his secret room and i went down to take my things from the family bathroom. After short period of time everything was in my private one, of course with towel for Kaname too. It was white and had big 'Kaname' inscription, my another prey (that means, it was stolen from my cousin). It was getting bright, so I went to take a bath. Also, I was thinking of what happened recently. It turned out to be good. About me liking my cousin, I consider him only as my cousin and friend now. One thing I regret: I let him drink my blood and he knew, what I was feeling for him. Now, he probably thinks the same, but I changed, since I've awoken the ancestor. Suddenly I saw door opening and Kaname the ancestor was staying in the doorway. I looked at myself. All bubbles disappeared, the bath was filled with crystal clear water and I was sitting inside.

"Y-you could at least knock!" I said, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, princess" he said.

"A-anyway... Here's your towel!" I pointed at it.

"Thank you." Kaname smiled. "By the way, you're beautiful." I was all red.

"D-don't look there!" I shouted. "A-are you shameless?!"

"Lower your voice, princess" said Kaname. "You'll wake everyone and they'll come here. That's not a good option."

"Alright" I said, coming out of the water and wrapping the towel around myself. "If you want, you can use the bathroom now."

"Good" he said. "Want to take a bath with me?"

"N-no... I'm already clean!" I was embarrassed and blushing again, but I can't help it. "I'm going to sleep" I said closing the door.

* * *

***A/N If you, readers have any ideas, please wite to me! They're very appreciated! And REVIEW, please! It means a lot to me, when I know, what do you think about the story!**


	7. Siblings

***A/N Song for today: Ayumi Hamasaki — Sotsugyou Shashin (You can download the song from here: www. /mp3/gpP_nue3/ayumi_hamasaki_sotsugyou_ Unfortunately it isn't on YouTube :/)**

**There isn't any particular connection between the song and this chapter, I just like it and want to share the song with the readers ^_^ and it brought me a lot of inspiration :D And big thanks to Katherine S, as always, you helped me a lot!**

* * *

When I woke up, first thing I saw was Kaname's face. First part of him was sitting in a big armchair, and the second was lying by me. He was still sleeping, and looking at that face made me smile. I wanted to suddenly hug him right now, but after a few seconds I realized, that he shouldn't sleep in my room. If someone enters right now, we are exposed! I jumped out of bed in a panic and I tried to pull the ancestor back to his room, but he suddenly woke up.

"Emi" he murmured. "What are you doing in my room this early?"

"That's my room, baka yaro!" I yelled. "What were you thinking sleeping in there, huh?!"

"I'm sorry, my princess! I must've fallen asleep, when looking at your beautiful face. I was so~ tired..."

"Don't do this again" I said, patting his head. "It's dangerous and you know it. Go back to your room. I have to check, what's going on downstairs. I'm hearing loud voices coming from there."

"As you wish" he answered and went back to the hidden room, when he actually was living. I dressed myself up and went to the hall. When I saw, who was down there, I stood rooted to the spot. Suddenly I got more energetic.

"Shu~ji~!" I yelled. "Fight with me!"

"My, my..." he answered. "And that's your way to say hello to your older brother?"

"Long time to see." A new voice appeared.

"Nojiko?! You too?!" I yelled again.

"Yea!" she said, laughing. "We were a bit worried about you, so we came here."

"Why didn't you say anything about you coming here?" I asked.

"To surprise you, it's obvious!" she said patting my shoulder. The rest of family was observing the situation with a big shock.

"Emi-chan, your family?" asked Yuuki.

"Yea" I answered with a grin. "My brother and sister."

"You still want to fight me?" asked Shuji with a laugh. "I have ORE-SAMA no SPECIAL katanas, you know?"

"Where, I don't see them!" I said with a mocking face. He reached to his waist, then angrily looked at me. I was holding them in my hands.

"You little...!" he yelled.

"Catch me if you can, BAKA!" I said with a pointed out tongue and started to run.

"What the hell are they doing?" asked Juri, surprised.

"This is a kind of showdown between the oldest and the youngest members of our family" said Nojiko with a laugh. "As you see it's normal in our house."

"That's OUR house!" shouted Yuuki. "And THAT you call NORMAL?!" She must've been shocked, when she saw me hanging on the chandelier in the living room and Shuuji chasing me all over the mansion.

"Oi, Emi~!" yelled Shuji. "As always?" I stopped and stood on the nearest parapet.

"If I win, you'll teach me, how to fight with two swords" I said. "As always." I threw to him one of his katanas.

"And if I win, you'll have to..." he stopped, pretending to think about his condition. "...KISS Aidō!" he declaimed with an evil grin. My face for a moment shoved fear, and Aidō got pale.

"What's with this condition?!" I yelled. "There's no way I could kiss him!"

"Oi!" shouted Aidō. "Is kissing me such a bad thing?"

"Yes, it is!" I answered. "And you know that!"

"So, you just have to win" said Shuji. "Or... Are you SCARED of me, huh?"

"Fine!" I shouted. "I just have to kick your butt, right? Don't worry, Hanabusa. I'll DEFINITELY win!"

"EMI~! Fight! I'll encourage you!" shouted Hanabusa.

"And that's the spirit!" said Shuji, laughing.

"Not inside of the house!" shouted Juri. "This mansion has historical value! Go outside! I'll be very grateful, by the way..."

And so we went to the garden and prepared ourselves to fight. When Nojiko gave the signal, Shuji attacked. I barely managed to block it. I jumped back and then ran towards my brother, trying to hit him with a sword. Unfortunately I missed and fell on the grass. I gritted my teeth from anger. Am I really that weak, that I can't even get close to the opponent? No, that's not it. Something in my body was blocking the movement. I stretched my muscles. Everything was theoretically alright, but one thing was concerning me, and I don't know, what is the problem with it. I jumped on the tree and stood on the branch.

"Oi, Emi! Escaping?" said Shuji.

"In your dreams!" I answered, jumping from the tree and attacking from the air. He couldn't block it. My brother fell down on the ground, but he rose quick. Match wasn't over yet. Suddenly, I saw, that everyone (including Shuji) were staying with their mouth hanging open.

"W-what's that?!" said Aidō. "Oh, I'm sorry, Emi-chan. I didn't mean to offend you!"

"Huh?" I said, not understanding, what happened.

"Your back, sis" said Shuji. I haven't realized, that my wings spread out, ripping my shirt and leaving two big holes back there.

"It's not a big deal" I answered with a smile. "They were always here, my wings."

"My... My sister looks like a big bat..." sighed Nojiko. "Nice!" she said with her thumbs up.

"Adorable!" Shuji laughed.

"Can we finish the match?" I said. "I can't wait to celebrate my glory."

"Talking big, huh, sis?" answered Shuji. "We'll see, who's the best, and who will take the punishment." He laughed again.

"Don't be so full of yourself" I shouted. "That you're older... It means nothing to me. The real thing, that counts in this battle are skills, so show me yours. I can't wait to see, how you've changed."

"So, let's start again" said Shuji attacking. I jumped to the side. The blade missed my body by millimeters. I flew up and stopped by my window, staying on the parapet. I looked out the window and I saw Kaname the ancestor's face, smiling to me. It was my room and he was looking at the fight. That encouraged me a hundred times more, than Hanabusa's crazy shouts. I planned to jump, but I tripped over and fell on the grass, and I had Shuji's blade by my neck.

"Emi-cha~n!" shouted Aidō.

"Oh, shut up!" I said.

"So, I won" said Shuji. "As always. Now, the promise."

"Aye..." I sighed and rose up.

"But... I'll teach you, when I came back here, so be patient. You got better. Maybe if you haven't tripped over, you'd win" promised Shuji. I came to Aidō. He looked scared.

"I kiss my friends" I said, kissing Aidō on the cheek. "Like this."

* * *

***A/N I'm sorry, that I haven't updated for a month. Many things happened and I had no time to write, or think of the story. Anyways I'd be very happy, if you review. If you have any ideas of how story could go on, please write it to me, it'll definitely help me in writing new chapter and the update date will come sooner. Big thanks for those, who reviewed my story for now ^_^**


	8. Confession

***A/N First, big thanks for the Katherine S! *sending a cookie* You helped me a lot with editing this chapter and adding a few ideas to it. I'm ve~ry grateful!**

* * *

My siblings stayed for a while, then they left to go to the town and we were again, all the Kurans (plus Aidō) alone in our mansion.

"Finally! Silence!" said Yuuki, sighing and lying on Kaname's knees. He pushed her away.

"Yuuki, your head is heavy" said my cousin. "I'm a bit tired, leave me alone. Why don't you do something else right now. Be useful." He seemed really distant and cold. Something must've happened. I still have a feeling, while looking at him, this weird feeling that wouldn't go away, and, no, I'm not mixing my love for the ancestor with my love for my cousin. They're separate beings, although very similar looking, but their behavior is completely different. The ancestor is very loving and caring to me, and my cousin seems cold to everyone around him. I think that I love the ancestor, but the feelings for my cousin haven't vanished. They were just hiding, while not being around him.

"But, oniisama..." whined Yuuki sadly, as usual, abiding to her brother's wishes without complain, already sitting in a normal position.

"Yuuki-sama, you can lie on my knees as much as you want" proposed Aidō with a big smile. She gave him a death glare. If looks could kill, Hanabusa would have been dead a hundred times. After that, Hanabusa said nothing from that moment. I got bored of the conversation and decided to head to the kitchen for some blood. But after I went to the kitchen to look for some blood tablets, he ran to me and clung to my shirt.

"What is it?" I asked him, annoyed.

"Yuuki-sama is so~ mea~n!" he shouted. "She shouldn't reject my lo~ve!"

"Yea, yea, of course..." I said. "Will you release my shirt? I'd be grateful. And if you want her to rely on you, do something, that will help her in her situation."

"You mean Yuuki?" he asked, releasing my shirt.

"Who else am I talking about?!" I said. "Go to her and make her laugh or something."

"Aye, aye!" And saying that Aidō returned to the living room. I finally found the tablets and dissolved one in the water.

"It's not as good as real blood, but you can live on it, right?" I turned back, to see, who said this. It was my cousin.

"Shouldn't you be spending time with Yuuki, Kaname? After all, you would be leaving soon for your meeting with the council" I asked him.

"I'm tired" he said. "And it has nothing to do with you. By the way, you sound like you're jealous."

"But I'm not" I said. Kaname looked like he wanted to say something more, but he resigned and changed the topic.

"Getting back to tablets, do you know, the history of the tablets? Who invented them?" asked my cousin. I shook my head. "Cross Kaien, former vampire hunter."

"Hunter?" I got curious. Why would a hunter help us, vampires, when we are their prey.

"He resigned and he's planning something new. You know, my parents helped him with the flavor? It had to taste like real blood, so he needed real vampires to try it and they agreed to cooperate. I, myself, don't know the details."

"That's... interesting" I said.

"You have beautiful wings" he said suddenly. "May I touch them?"

"Thank you for the compliment" I answered, hiding my wings again. "And, no, they're very sensitive."

"Even your lover can't touch it?" he asked with a seductive voice. _Ahhhh, that makes me melt!_ I definitely was all red.

"Y-you are not my l-lover!" I said. "You're Yuuki's and anyway, I don't have a lover!" I blushed, thinking for a second of the ancestor. My cousin suddenly ran towards me through the kitchen and hugged me tightly.

"I told you once, you don't understand anything" he whispered to my ear.

"Then tell me, tell me what I do not understand in your point of view. What do you mean?" I said, still surprised at his actions.

"I'm not in love with Yuuki" he said finally. "I'm in love with you." I was shocked and I just stood there, staring at him.

"Excuse me? You WHAT?!" I shouted.

"I was never in love with Yuuki, sure I love her, but only as a sister, nothing more. I never knew, you could..." he began.

"Could...?" I asked, waiting for continuation of his thought.

"When I drank your blood. I was so shocked, that I escaped. But thanks to you, I finally realized, that you felt the same way about me."

"M-my feelings changed" I said, blushing.

"But you have no sureness." I didn't answer. "See?"

"W-what a-are you t-talking about?! I'm sure!" I shouted and ran to my room. On my way, I saw Yuuki gritting her teeth and with the tears in eyes, lying on Aidō's shoulder. She probably heard and saw everything (or maybe something else happened). I didn't stop, until I reached the room, and lied on my bed.

"Emi...?" Kaname the ancestor appeared from the secret passage to his room and leaned against the wall. I sat up on the bed.

"Oh, it's you. Did you enjoy my spar with my brother?" I asked with a sigh.

"Yes, I most certainly did. You could definitely improve with your sparring skills, I could help you with that. Though that is not what I wanted to talk about. Did something happen, my princess?" he asked, sitting by my side.

"Maa ne... You heard what happened downstairs, it was a pretty loud discussion" I answered in a tired voice. Craving attention, I put my arms around 'Kagami' ' "Hug me" I suddenly said. He did it, knowing what I need instantly.

"What are they doing to you, Emi... Is this making you comfortable?" he asked. "If that's the case, I'm happy, because I like it."

"You don't have to worry about it Kaname, and yes, it's a very nice feeling, thank you." I answered. "I'm glad though, that you like hugging me."

"You're my princess and my master, Emi. I would always worry about you. And the pleasure is all mine."

"You won't leave me alone?" I said with a sad puppy dog face that no one ever had the power to resist before.

"I'll be together with you my princess" he said.

"Forever and always?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Good" I said, my lips slowly approaching his. Finally they connected. "I love you" I murmured nervously against his lips, after breaking the kiss.

"I love you too, my princess" he said.

I was happy. With that happiness I could get rid of this uncomfortable feeling I had, before coming to my room. And unwittingly I remembered about it and my face was again showing my troubled thoughts again. Kaname got worried.

"What exactly are they doing to you, Emi?" he asked, hidden anger in his voice. It was so well hidden that anyone who does not know him personally would not be able to hear the anger from his voice.

"They are not doing anything to me, Kaname, don't worry!" I said, trying to ease his worries. "I'm very happy of your feelings towards me, and I can't wait for you to teach me how to fight better. That's all!" I said, trying to hide my troubles from him.

"Of course, my princess, but you do know you can tell me anything right?" Of course, I thought, Kaname would never be fooled so easily.

"Yes, I know... There would never be any secrets between us, Kaname, I can promise you that" I said confidently.

Suddenly, something caught my interest. "Kaname, about your history, can you tell me more about the world back then? I have always wanted to know more about the world in your time." I asked sheepishly.

Kaname stiffened... "Emi, I'm not sure, the past isn't something you would like to see, it isn't as beautiful as you think it is. There are some things that are best left unseen." Kaname tried to explain seeing my crestfallen expression from his rejection. Wanting my answers and not admitting defeat, I gave him the puppy dog eyes, knowing he wouldn't say no to be a second time.

Sighing, Kaname loosened his shirt collar, seeing his movements, my expression brightened immediately. "If you see something frightening, promise me you would skip that part. I have done some terrible things in the past, Emi, I do not want you to change your opinion about me." Kaname said resignedly.

I knew he was serious about what he said, even though he allowed me to do what I wanted to do since he never calls my name unless he is extremely serious about what he is going to say, used to him called me with pet names, I got startled when I heard my name from his lips. Knowing how serious he was, I decided to stop playing with him. Nodding, I complied. I had a feeling he would allow me to do whatever I wanted as long as it made me happy. _I'm surely going to be very spoiled if I stay with this man_ I thought while going closer to his neck, his blood, his memories.


	9. The King

***A/N Finally a new chapter! Yaaaaay! I want to, of course thank Katherine S for editing my chapter once again. Awesome work!**

The next morning when I woke up, the first face I saw was Kaname, he was still sleeping on my bed, out in the open, for the first time though, I did not reprimand him. _Even though he is in hiding for now, he is still a vampire, I should not cage him inside the house all the time._ I thought remorsefully.

Suddenly, I was shaken out of my thoughts by a pair of arms surrounding me and a sweet melody, Kaname's chuckling. "I was so sure you were going to reprimand me like you usually do, my princess, what changed?" Kaname asked, curiously, though I could still hear concern and regret from his voice.

Getting out of his arms, I looked at him with remorseful eyes, I apologised. "I am so sorry, Kaname, I have been caging you in like an animal ever since I brought you back haven't I, would you like to go out today?"

I must have done something wrong when I suggested today schedule to him as for the first time since I met him, I saw Kaname, the pureblood king, not Kaname himself. Although Kaname's expressions and movements are still polite and kind, his face and feelings are guarded just like every pureblood was taught to by their parents. Immediately, I understood that the person standing before me was not the Kaname I awoken, but the Kaname he once was, forced to be. For the first time in my life ever since I woke up from those memories, I was convinced, that this Kuran Kaname, this ancestor of my family... was a king, without even showing his status, his aura as a pureblood, it was clear that his status was at least royalty. His presence was... unnerving but attention seeking even without his aura, I cannot imagine how frightening but admirable he could be when he did, when he was angry, when he was ready to kill.

Immediately, I composed myself and kept everything inside me in lock and key, I looked at the king with cold empty eyes, everything about me was indifferent, a perfect pureblood, just like I was polished to be before my parents were killed. Bowing my head by an inch and forming a small curtsey. Thinking quickly, I reviewed everything I said and did to him this morning that must have offended him, nothing came up. _This is bad, very bad..._ I thought, but making the king wait is worst, so without a second thought, I greeted him, Kuran Kaname-sama, have I offended you in anyway, I apologise for whatever I have done to offend you. My tone was soft but emotionless, perfect way to speak as a pureblood, soft enough to show respect to the king and emotionless enough to remain the perfect pureblood.

Kaname was shocked, though he did not show. He was actually preparing himself for her to announce her verdict for him, Kaname certainly did not expect for his princess to treat him like everyone used to, a king. _No no no... Anyone but her_ Kaname thought to himself, almost frantically. _Anyone but her, I don't care if every person on this forsaken planet treats me like they used to, but she is the only one whom I would never allow bow to me ever again._ Kaname considered how to solve this mess, but decided to analyse her skills as a Kuran first. _This is not the real Emi, this is the perfectly polished pureblood child of the Kuran family. I could barely read her, even with the skills I perfected a thousand times. A pureblood fit to be a Kuran, even if just the sidelines. She would certainly surface as the daughter of Juri and Haruka herself though, her pureblood self have exceeded even the Kuran standards. But even so, I do not want to ever see her like this again, at least not to me._ Kaname thought to himself. Kaname looked at Emi. _It seems she got it, without any help too, what a clever girl_ Kaname thought with a inner chuckle. With a sign he finally moved.

If Emi thought she was in trouble just now, she was sure now. Whatever she did between the time now and when they woke up must have angered him as Kaname was not only not speaking, but he was analysing her too. Emi calculated what her next move should be and what she should do, she was the master of Kuran Kaname the ancestor, that was certainly one of her advantage in this situation, at least she has guarantee that she would not be hurt or killed, as his master, it is impossible for Kaname to kill her as this is one of the after effects of her being the one to wake him up from his slumber. _Everything about a purebloods life is just like a game, a chess game, you are the queen of the game and your opponent is the king/queen at the other side of the chess game. Everything about you life is about strategy. One wrong move and you could be devoured, one wrong move and you would cease to exist._ This sentence was echoing in Emi's mind. In her whole life, she has only heard this sentence twice, once from her parents, and the other from... Kaname himself, not directly, but indirectly, from his memories. _Memories! Of course, why did I forget that, he must have thought I was rejecting him and I got out of his hold just now. He thought I would reject him, just like that woman!_ Emi thought remorsefully but with a hint of poison when thinking about that woman, Hio Naomi, the woman who rejected Kaname after drinking his blood and getting his memories. She was shaken out of her thoughts a second time this morning when she felt arms around her, again.

"It seems you have figured it out, my little princess." Kaname whispered in her ears.

"Kaname, I'm sorry, I wasn't rejecting you, I was guilty that I have kept you locked up in here for too long and I felt really bad about it." Kaname was relieved when he heard that and delighted when he heard those words from Emi's lips.

"Why don't you get ready, Kaname, we'll go for a walk today, my cousin has a council meeting today and wouldn't be back anytime soon, Yuuki and her parents are out shopping, and Aido is lurking around here somewhere, but we could sneak past him easily." Emi exclaimed happily to Kaname. Both were relieved that the tense moment is over and done with. One more secret was formed between them...

I went out of my room. It was still bright outside, so it forced me to shield my eyes. I sat down on the couch, waiting for Kaname. This house is very quiet at this time, it would be easy to sneak out undetected. _Now, to just locate that idiot._ Emi thought to herself. Suddenly, I heard someone's steps. It was Aidō, walking down the stairs and yawning. _Aidō is only waking now? He has been in his room all along? He could have felt that atmosphere as his room is the closest one to mine._ Emi thought.

"Hi, Emi-chan" he said, sitting in the comfy chair, which was staying near the sofa.

I nodded to him, giving him a small smile. "Aidō, did you just wake up now?" I asked, looking out for his emotions to see if he felt anything.

"Yes, I did." Aidō yawned, he seemed really tired.

"Did you feel anything strange today? Any weird atmosphere? Anything at all that was misplaced or not supposed to be here?" I asked him seriously.

"No, I did not, why? Emi-chan, are you hiding something?" Aido answered.

Ignoring his question, I asked again, this time, adding some power to my voice, signalling that I am very serious and I demand a serious answer. "Are you sure? Because if I find out you are lying to me and something unexpected happens, I'll kill you."

Aidō knew when the questions became serious and was shaken to see Emi like this. Never have he seem Emi act like a pureblood, if Aidō thought she was a carefree pureblood with no chance of being as scary as the other purebloods, those thoughts immediately disappeared from his head. _No, Kuran Emi is as dangerous as any pureblood, she might even be more dangerous than Kaname-kun himself._ Aidō thought, forgetting momently about the question asked to him from the pureblood.

"I asked you a question, Aidō" Emi said in a chilling voice. Shaking Aidō out of his thoughts and fearing for his life for the first time in front of Emi.

"No, I really did not feel anything, Emi-sama." Aidō sweared, immediately standing up, putting his right hand to his left heart and ending with a bow to the waist.

Emi was satisfied and knew that she want a little overboard this time, so to lessen the tense atmosphere and get him out of sight from the front door, she decided to tease him a bit.

"Oh, Aidō, do you know where and what you just sat on?" I asked in a mischievous tone.

Aidō, knowing that the moment is over and that he is safe, got up from his bow and said on the chair again and answered. "A comfy chair?"

"Haven't you heard the history of the comfy chair?!" I acted surprised. At Aidō's shake of his head, I added dramatic tones to my voice and explained "It was used by Spanish Inquisition to torture people". Aidō, being the idiot that he was, immediately believed me jumped up from the comfy chair again and sat next to me on the couch. "They charged people, and then put them in the comfy chair and gave a cup of tea, or coffee" I continued my story, nodding all the time.

"Was it really that horrible?" he wondered.

"Of course it was!" I answered. "And what happened yesterday to Yuuki?" I asked, worried, and hoping, that she haven't heard or saw her brother confessing to me (for her own good).

"So..."

* * *

***Scene switching to yesterday, when Aidō left the kitchen***

"Yuuki-sama!" he shouted.

"What?" she wasn't very happy, that Aidō returned to the living room.

"I was wondering..." he began.

"No!" she cut. "I'm hungry."

"If you want..." Aidō unbuttoned the top of his shirt.

"No..." she's said, finally showing some feelings on her face. "I won't do it to you. I'll take the blood tablets."

"I'll go with you!" said Hanabusa. He ran after Yuuki to the kitchen doorway.

"I'm not in love with Yuuki. I'm in love with you." After Yuuki heard it, tears started falling from her eyes. She ran away, returning to the living room. Hanabusa sat down near her and let her cry. Yuuki clung to his shirt and her tears were soaking the material. Finally, she rose and put her head on Aidō's shoulder, still crying quietly. When she calmed down and fell asleep, Hanabusa took her to her room and gently laid her on her bed. After doing that, he returned to the living room, where Kaname was sitting.

"Jesteś głupi" said Aidō with a stupid grin on his face.

"What?" asked Kaname. "I don't understand, what you're saying. Are you alright, Aidō?"

"I'm perfectly alright, and I'm saying, that you're stupid in polish. I'm currently learning this language" answered Hanabusa with a laugh. "By the way, do you know, that you made Yuuki cry?" he said angrily. "I won't forgive you!"

"I never told my sister, that I love her" answered Kaname. "It's not my thing, that she fell in love with me, since I had no influence on it."

"KURAN!" shouted Aidō. "I thought, you were better man..." And Hanabusa went to his room.

***End flashback***

* * *

"Oh, and that's the thing" I said. "You did well."

Aidō smirked and nodded, feeling accomplished.

"Aidō, I hope you rest in peace." At Aidō's confused look I explained.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you, the people who sits on the comfy chair each have a total of 15 minutes to disinfect themselved before they die an unexpected death. And you have 5 minutes left only."

With a frightened look, Aidō ran up the stairs to his room, horror on his face.

Emi laughed, "Idiot!" She said to Aidō's rushing figure. Then, when Aidō was gone, she turned to the shadowed part of the house, there stood Kaname himself.

"Was that really necessary, my little princess?" Kaname asked with amusement on his face.

"Yes, it was, I promised to go for a walk with you today and in order to do that I had to get him out of the way. I got a good laugh out of it anyway. I'm not in trouble am I?" Emi stated, acting innocent.

Kaname chuckled, "No, princess, you'll not." Both of them left the house, not aware that Aidō was just around the corner, seeing the end of Yuuki's and Kaname's trench coat.

_I thought Kaname-kun had to go to the council meeting today?_ Aidō thought, confused.

* * *

***A/N What will happen on the walk? Will Aidō find out about Emi and the ancesor? Or will he think, that's still her cousin? Write your opinions in reviews!**


	10. Exhunter

***A/N Answering the lead's question: Emi is 17, Yuuki is 18 and Kaname is 19. And of course, as always I thank Katherine S for editing my chapter and adding a few ideas! Wonderful work! I'm very happy to work with you! ^_^**

* * *

Aidō was sure that he saw both Emi and Kaname leave the house together just now, _But it is not possible isn't it, Kaname-kun is suppose to be in a council meeting today._ Aidō thought confusingly. Wanting answers, Aidō decided to follow the two pureblood and see for himself. _I might be wrong, I did only just see the end of their trench coat, anyone can have the same trench coat with the same colour and the same fabric with the same length._ Aidō tried to reason with himself. Aidō did not know why he is bothered with this situation, _So what if that person was Kaname-kun, isn't this what I wanted, another chance with Yuuki-chan._ Aidō thought, but curiosity still won him over. We all know that there is a saying though, "Curiosity kills the cat", What Aidō did not know was that the only difference in this situation is that Aidō won't end up dead, but he would definitely end up in a web of lies and deception the more he try to dig into the two pureblood's business.

Outside, the two purebloods were waiting for one of the servants to fetch a driver for a car to being them to the nearest town. Luckily, the servant was new to the family, therefore wasn't sure of the families's family tree. Thinking that it was normal, and that the Kuran family has a total of 2 cousins staying with them, the servant happily went to fetch a car, eager to please his masters.

While the servant was gone, the two purebloods were very aware of the eavesdropper at the front door of the house. Chuckling, Emi thought, _Looks like he finally figured out that half of what I said was fake, that took him long enough._ Though Emi was bored, _What is taking the servant so long, I asked for a car, not for him to fetch me a town_ Emi thought impatiently. Though, being the cunning yet playful girl she is decided to play another game with him.

"Kaname, you came back early today. How was the meeting at the council, did everything go well?" Emi asked.

Kaname was very quickly learning that his princess was a very different Kuran, even though she only belongs to the sideline part of the family, she acts more like the main part of the family rather than just the sideline of it. He also figured out for a fact that his princess was a very impatient person when it comes to situation she has no control over, but when it comes to situations where she has control over, she is as patient as an eagle, waiting for the best angle to strike at it's prey. Kaname smirked _Cunning, a trait the Kurans were famous for at the beginning that was lost as time pass, his princess not only inherited the looks and powers of the Kuran family, but the long lost traits too, something that the main part of the family had not inherit in years. Being the cunning a clever girl that she is, even if she has no control over a situation, she would be able to gain control over it after adjusting and gaining a few pawns. I would definitely be there, by her side through everything too._

"The meeting is going quite well, cousin. I ordered for a break and came back here to rest, only to bump into you." Kaname answered.

"How bad of you, to make the council wait and look all around for you. They must be running around the council building looking for you like mother hens without their heads on right now." Emi teased.

All was silent, until both of them burst out laughing, but instead of two laughing voice, there was three, Aidō was unconsciously laughing with them, but stopped immediately when he noticed his actions, signing with relief when he saw that he was not found yet, not knowing that the two purebloods noticed he was there the moment he stood near the front door. "I can imagine that" Kaname said after he calmed down from his laughing fit. Still chuckling, Emi stated "Oh well, that's one of the perks of being a pureblood, you can make people wait for you for however long you want and no one can say anything."

Just then, the car came, Kaname helped Emi up the car and climbed in himself. The servant drove off and Aidō came to a conclusion that the person he saw was Kaname-kun, thinking about the younger Kuran Kaname, the only one he knew, for now... Though he got the right name, and a similar face, he has no idea just how wrong he was.

In the car, Kaname and Emi started their conversation, this time, Emi was speaking to Kaname the ancestor and not Kaname the descendent.

"What would you do if he asks about this conversation at the mansion tonight when my descendent comes home. Lying to him like that, you are taking a huge gamble on his trust for you, little princess." Kaname asked and chided gently.

Giggling, Emi answered, "Don't worry about Aidō asking about that conversation, Kaname, Aidō has a crush on Yuuki, he is trying to win her over so he wouldn't say anything bad about my cousin in front of her knowing how much Yuuki loves him and how much she would hate Aidō if he says one bad thing about her brother. As for the lie, well, it isn't much of a lie either, your name is indeed Kaname it just depends on which Kaname. Aidō thought you were and my cousin did in fact ask for a break and did not reappear for the meeting after the break, causing the level C vampires to run around the council building looking for him. I just told one white lie, he did not come back, instead, you took his place during the conversation."

Putting a hand to Kaname's face, Emi caressed his face while speaking to him "It is a miracle how much both of you look alike physically, but that is where the similarity ends, emotionally and mentally, both of you are very different, in fact, I think you are very much better than him, in more ways than one. Oh well, but I guess it is an advantage that both of you have a similar face, might as well, make use of this to my advantage before introducing you to the whole vampire society again."

Kaname was not surprised that Emi was planning on making use of him, that, is the way of purebloods, that is what all purebloods do, if you want to survive, you have to plan, defend and fight back. It's kill or be killed. Kaname was also not surprised that his princess was spying on her cousin, though he was surprised that her cousin have not even noticed her spy yet. So far, no one was spying on them, _But soon, this will all change_ Kaname thought, this is a fact that both purebloods know deep in their mind. Everything is going to change when Kaname is reintroduced to the vampire society. It would be easy to trick the lower rank vampires that Kaname is indeed her brother, but it would be harder to trick the other purebloods about that, it would be much easier for them to find out about Kaname's real identity. Thought the real problem lies with the ancient purebloods. There are only a handful of them left but they would be the once that would be the hardest to trick. In fact, it would be almost impossible to make them believe that Kaname is her brother and not their long lost king. Just from his face and presence itself, they would be able to figure everything out and no amount of masking his aura would help the situation. They would have to be very careful...

Noticing that the atmosphere has changed into a depressing one from the topic of survival, Kaname decided to change the topic to a more interesting one, a conversation that he remembered between Emi and her cousin, about the blood tablets that were newly developed. "Last night, I heard you and your cousin speaking about the newly invented blood tablets? Can you tell me more about it?" Kaname asked, interested to know more about the tablets that supposedly was suppose to allow them to control their hunger for fresh blood.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Emi was not surprised that Kaname heard everything that was going on in the mansion, the mansion though huge, the walls were quite thin, so she answered, "My cousin told me last night about the invention of the blood tablets. He told me everything he knew of the history of the blood tablets. All of those information are not interesting to me but one. The inventor of the blood tablets. My cousin told me that it was the legendary hunter, Cross Kaien who invented the blood tablets."

Hearing that, Kaname raised his brow angered and worried, "The legendary hunter, Cross Kaien, the one person who successfully killed hundreds if not thousands of our kind himself."

I was surprised that he knew about the hunter, he was sleeping in the coffin long before he was born. Seeing my confusion, Kaname explained himself, "From the underground room, apart from being able to walk to your room, there is another hidden door that leads to the Kuran library. When most of my memories came back as I'm sure you know this, you have been informed of all that I know about the past, I remembered about the underground room and that room was used for hiding, it is large enough to form a house in the mansion and it has hidden doors all around the room to travel around the mansion. I want to the library to check up on what I missed, there were quite a few books about the legendary hunter himself, his history and whatnot."

_Of course he would go to the library first chance he gets, it is so obvious and totally fits his personality._ Emi berated herself, _How could I miss out on such an obvious information concerning his character. It seems like I cannot just depend on his memories to figure him out. Those memories are just a part of him, there is still another part of him that you have to figure out yourself while observing him. No wonder he became king and was so powerful, even if someone successfully figures him out, they do not know the whole him, they would have to know every part of him in order to truly understand him. And I'm sure drinking his blood to understand him fully is something no one can do unless he allows it himself. Hmm... I have to spent more time in figuring him out, Kaname sure is interesting, ne..._ Emi chuckled promising herself that she would spend more time trying to understand and figure out Kuran Kaname, the ancestor himself.

Seeing that Kaname is worried, Emi went on to explain to him the rest of the history concerning Cross Kaien. "He is an ex-hunter right now. Apparently, he stopped hunting us a few years back for a reason concerning aunty Juuri that was not told to the vampire society. They accepted the request for privacy and was just grateful that such a powerful hunter such as Cross Kaien would not be hunting them anymore. Kaien himself even said that he would help us anyway he can concerning the hunter association as long as we are not at fault. Now, he lives on the other side of this town. Even though he stopped hunting us because of aunty Juri, there are many questions and suspicions that I have for him so I have decided that I want to visit him and ask him about it. Additionally, now, it is forbidden to kill a pureblood without getting permission from the association first, if a hunter attacks a pureblood without a valid reason, he or she would be killed on the spot by either the vampires or the other hunters. No exceptions." Emi concluded.

"This visit is going to take a while, I promised you a walk around town, so why don't you walk around for a bit and I will join you and give you a tour after my talk with Kaien." Emi suggested.

"That wouldn't be the best idea, I am worried for your safety, little princess, I'll go with you, I would like to be able to protect you if need be and I'm also interested in this hunter anyway, so it would be a two way benefit for the two of us." Kaname objected.

"Kaname, it is going to be quite late for the walk after we finished the conversation and I promised you a walk." Emi whined softly.

"I insist, Emi." Kaname said with a serious look on his face. Frustrated for not getting her way, Emi threw a tantrum and broke the glass window at her door, startling the driver who was concentrating on driving the car. It was obvious it was the first time he was working with for purebloods as he was startled for the sudden break of windows but it was clear that he had experience and was used to the spoiled attitude of the high ranked vampires.

Seeing that his princess was irritated with him, Kaname signed and allowed her to throw her tamper, knowing that she was spoiled heavily by her family as she was the youngest and knowing that this would be the first tamper he witnessed but not the last. _It looks like I have one spoiled princess to take care of._ Kaname thought. _One spoiled but perfect princess._ Kaname concluded with his observation. Tamper spent, with a pout on her face, Emi looked out the window, deciding to ignore Kaname for a while as his punishment. Suddenly, she said, "Stop the car!" The car stopped with small poof of smoke coming from the tyres, proofing that the car stopped suddenly when driving in a high speed. Emi stepped out of the car and walked to what caught her attention.

Chuckling, Emi said, "And here I thought I was going to have to ask the Hios to give me one of their own as a personal bodyguard." Kneeling down, she asked rhetorically, "Why are you lying here of all places, Hio-san? Hmm... Doesn't matter, looks like luck is on my side." giggling like a little girl, she commanded the driver to carry her into the car.

She glanced at Kaname and returned her attention to the fallen Hio stroking her short hair away from her face while telling him one of her many plans that she was planning to do. "The Hios nowadays are known for their especially fantastic defence skills. The purebloods from this clan would each have one of the clans best vampire as a personal bodyguard. Now that there is only Hio Shizuka left and she is nowhere to be found, the Hio clan continue to train the vampires from their clan to be perfect bodyguards for other purebloods from other clans. Whether or not as a spy though, well, that depends on the situation on how you acquired the Hio vampire. For my case... she would be very loyal... I'll make sure of that. But first..." Emi finished.

Reaching Cross Kaien's residence, Emi and Kaname alighted the car and the driver knocked on the door.

"Ex-hunter-san!" the driver yelled, knocking on the door, still with the Hio vampire in his arms. Kaname stood beside me. "Cross Kaien-san!" the driver tried again. Finally, the door opened violently to show the three vampires an image of a silver haired boy with lilac eyes, aiming at Emi with his anti-vampire gun, Bloody rose. Both Emi and Kaname recognised. Immediately, Kaname pulled me behind him. Emi could feel a strong dislike forming between them starting from that moment. Laughing, I stepped out from Kaname's back and stood beside him again, looking at Kaname care-freely, knowing that he would protect me at all cost, he did swear that he would always love, protect and defend me.

"What do you want, vampires?" he said with a cold tone, filled with hatred.

"Zero-kun" I heard the other voice. "Do we have guests?" After a while in the doorway stood a weird man, wearing glasses and a pink apron.

"No" answered the silver haired boy. "Just four monsters." Emi sensed the air and said:

"Zero-kun? From the Kiryuu clan? Ah, I heard about you, in fact, everyone in our society heard about you and your... situation. That is one of the reason that Kaname had to go through those horrible and boring meetings with the council today anyway. Poor Kaname... At this, Kaname fisted his hands and tensed up. Seeing this, Emi hugged Kaname around the waist and Kaname immediately put his arms around her. Emi continued, I am deeply sympathetic about your... situation Zero-kun, but please put the bloody rose away, we are not your opponent, nor are we the vampire you should raise that gun at. You do know the rules, don't you? It would be a shame if the elite Kiryuu clan had to go extinct, because the heir cannot control his temper..." Giggling, Emi continued...

"Monsters? We are not that much different then, the only difference between the four of us and you is well, to put it simply for the hunters, we are of higher ranks. Sad, really, to think that you would be of an even lower rank than a level C vampire... Being a level C vampire is sooo much better than what you are now."

"Mind your own business!" Zero yelled pointing his gun at Emi again.

This time, Kaname reacted, eyes turning red, windows behind Zero suddenly broke into millions of tiny pieces, everyone but Emi flinched. In face, Emi just giggled and glided into the house followed by Kaname and lastly, the driver carrying the Hio vampire.

Taking it as a cue and trying to prevent anything else from happening "Zero-kun, don't be rude!" said the man. "Cross Kaien, you were calling me?"

"Yes" Emi answered. "I'm Kuran Emi and this" I pointed at Kaname "is my brother Kuran Kagami. This gentleman over here would be one of the Kuran families's driver, and the person he is carrying would be a noble vampire from the Hio clan, I found her on the street. Nice to meet you! As you can see, she needs medical attention immediately so I hope you may be of help to her." Emi finished the introductions.

"Bring her here" said the man who identified himself as Cross Kaien. "I know, what will help her." the driver put her on the bed, where Cross-san told Emi.

While the ex-hunter worked, Emi decided to start with her questions, remembering that there is still a walk to go through with. "I heard about you and your want to invent blood for vampires to drink by inventing blood tablets" Emi started.

"Yes, you are right." he said, while being busy with treating the noble.

"I know that my aunty Juri and uncle Haruka are helping you with the tasting right now. And I know that the progress is already finished halfway. I am not here to stop you or prevent you from reaching your goal, but after hearing about your actions in inventing the blood tablets, I have formed a plan myself and thus, I came here to offer you a deal." Emi stated, for once serious in front of both newly met men.

"Uncle Haruka and aunty Juri are both adult vampires, their taste in blood are dulled because of their age and the fact that they have been feeding off each other for years now, asking them to help you with the tasting of the blood tablets would be like asking a elephant to cross a river. It would be useless to form a perfect blood tablet to make it seem like real blood. I know, why you suddenly decided to help us and I am grateful for it, so here is my deal, I will personally help you with perfecting the blood tablets, thus helping you with part of your goal and in return, I want you to help me with something. Before I say anything, let me say, that this would not be a simple matter, once started, it cannot be stopped half way, are you willing to listen to my part of the deal?" Emi said.

Kaien thought over everything that Emi said. It would be a huge help, and it could form a huge step into finishing with his goal, if he accept Emi's proposition. He decided that he would accept, if he can do what Emi wants from him. "Alright, I accept your proposition. What is it that you want?"

At this, the almost forgotten people surrounding the pair in conversation jumped in. Zero exclaimed, "What! Cross-san, how can you say yes to a... a... a... VAMPIRE! You don't even know what she wants yet."

Ignoring Zero's exclamation, Emi continued, my parents formed a school called Cross Academy. It's a famous school, that I am sure you have heard before. A school for humans. Now that my parents are dead and the chairman for that school wants to retire, I am planning on using a few of the old buildings and rebuild it into a place called the moon dorms, for vampires. There will be no drinking blood once entering the school and that is why the school will only be open to the vampires until the tablets are ready. My goal, is peace between humans and vampires. And I want you, Kaien-san, to become a chairman of this school. We, purebloods, would be attending too, so, you don't have to worry about no one attending or some vampire drinking the day class student's blood. So, what do you think? Are you willing to help me?" Emi finished her long rant.

Surprised, Cross Kaien could only nod his head. Smiling, Emi and Kaname stood to leave, the driver once again carrying the injured but healing noble vampire. "Well then, I'll take my leave. Thank you for your hospitality and goodbye, for now..." Emi greeted and left, followed again, by Kaname and the driver.

In the car, Kaname turned to Emi and asked, "So this was what you were planning from the start? Peace?" Emi just smiled, and answered, "No, of course not, peace... is just a cover up, opening that school for vampires, it is to gather all my pawns for the plans. Oh, don't look so surprised Kaname, you were planning to do the exact same thing if I did not do it first." Emi said with amusement in her voice. She knew that Kaname wasn't just sitting in the underground room doing nothing for those times. He was planning too. Planning to...

With Emi breaking his innocent exterior, Kaname smirked and kissed Emi's cheek, "Ah... You do know me more than anyone ever did, Emi-hime..."


	11. A Walk in the Town

**First, I have to apologize to all my readers. I'm sorry for keeping you wait! But some things happened and I couldn't do anything with it. I was sick at first, then Internet broke, and next was the computer. When computer was finally repaired, I had to go back to school and catch up with the current lessons. After doing that, I could finally write ^_^ If you have something to say to me, write! I also really appreciate reviews! And at the end, I want to thank Katherine S for editing this chapter!**

**17.10.12 READERS! (If you're still here, I hope you are :D) Please, when you read, leave a review! When you're reviewing, I know that, you like my story (or not, at least you're probably interested in it) and it gives me a huge boost to my motivation and I'm trying to write more and more interesting things, just to make you happy ^_^ But if you're not leaving reviews, I don't know, if you like it or not, what do you think about it and what ideas do you have, and I could lose all my motivation and I won't write. Now, I have one idea, and I exactly don't know, how to write to make things good. And then, you, the reader are the most important person! You could leave an idea in review, thanks to which, I'll be able to write the chapter faster and make things more interesting. So, REVIEW! [Forgive my English, if I make some mistake, it's not my main language, though I think, that I'm pretty good at it :P]**

* * *

In the car, everything was as it is via, to when they left the Kuran estate. Instead, this time, Emi and Kaname were planning their next move. The level C driver was shocked at seeing such a sight, but berated himself after a second. 'Why am I so shocked? This should not be a shocking sight to me. Those noble vampires would sometimes act like this too. It would not be a surprise if the purebloods also act like that. In fact, I should be surprised if they act like they did this morning. They treat everything like a chess game, even their life. It really shouldn't be a surprise.' the level C vampire thought.

Meanwhile, Emi was thinking of her next move now that she has acquired some of her needed chess piece. 'The plan for the academy and for a trained Hio personal bodyguard is placed, now all I have to do is wait for the plan to proceed and I would be able to collect my other chess pieces one by one later when the academy has finished its construction. There was no way that Cross Kaien would say no to the preposition, it was something that would help him gain what he wanted and not lose anything during the process after all. Of course, most of the control of the night class would fall in her hands, but Cross Academy is a huge school ranking the first in Japan and one of the top three of all time around the world. Being the headmaster of Cross Academy would bring him all the influence and wealth that he would want in an instant. Every person's dream. There is no way he would say no to this offer.' Emi strategized and concluded. Kaname was sitting opposite to Emi in the limo, amusing thoughts filled a small part of his mind, the other part filled with the love he felt for his precious princess. 'How ironic, it was supposed to be Yuuki who came to revive me and not the princess herself. I should have been introduced as Yuuki's brother and princess's cousin. After that, I would have given my brother the chance to take Yuuki's hand and fall in love with princess was what I planned when I put myself to sleep, hoping to die in the process. Imagine my surprise when it was not Yuuki, who woke me up but my princess. This messed up my plans but it's not something I can't fix. In fact, now that I think about it, this might be better, falling in love with her as her brother might give me a stronger advantage in securing her in a relationship compared to if I was to be introduced to her as her cousin.' Kaname's thoughts were interupted by Emi's sudden exclamation.

"Stop here please" Emi ordered the driver, after they passed the town gate. The level C vampire did as Emi ordered and both purebloods alighted the car. "You can just drive straight home, we are going to walk from here." Emi continued her order to the vampire and closed the car door. Lifting up her hand, palm up, she said to the pureblood standing next to her. "Come, Kaname. I promised you that I'll show you the town didn't I? I have never break any promise ever in my life and I do not intend to start now!"

Kaname looked at his princess's hand, surprised, he was not expecting that when they alighted the car.

"Princess, you would never have broken your promise even if we did not go for this walk, the trip to Kaien-san's house was already a huge walk." Kaname answered with a big smile. "I'm happy though, that you remembered the promise that you made me." Kaname continued when he saw a sad look in his princess's eyes.

Emi smiled, happy to know, that Kaname wasn't rejecting her. He took her outstretched hands and both purebloods began walking towards the beautiful scenario, that is the gate in front of them. Emi and Kaname were both wandering around the town, buying what they want with their unlimited amount of money, talking and laughing all the way, but something was always clouding Kaname's mind during the walk, the stares from the passing males to his princess were bothering him. He was aware of their good looks and although he himself was alive 10,000 times longer than his princess, he could not stop his jealous side of himself coming out. 'I have been alive for 10,000 years and I am also one of the few vampires with perfect patience and self-control. And yet this girl, this young descendent of mine can strip me bare without even trying. She'll be the death of me.' Kaname thought while looking at his princess, smirking lightly.

Finally, Kaname couldn't bare it anymore and decided to put matters in his own hands by confessing to her.

"You know, Emi... The whole world is beautiful for everyone only when you are in it and it is only beautiful for me when I am with you, without you there's nothing worth living for in this world for me... The things would be ugly to me and I would feel like nothing but an empty shell. You alone process the power to start and end me, you alone is the only person who could control me fully like many tried, but failed, without you, I would become nothing but a mindless monster so please, promise me you would never ever leave me alone."

Hearing this from Kaname's own mouth was like hearing she was about to be given the world to control as she please. Different emotions broke into Emi's barrier then after hearing what Kaname said, she was terrified and yet happy at the same time. Emi could finally understand and feel the power that she truly had. 'This man, as long as he loves me, I would be unbeatable. I might as well be the queen of vampires with this man in my clutches and free for me to control and use as I wish. Hmm... He would be a wonderful pawn, fit to be my king. A king that would be my ultimate piece, a king that I could grow to love. But for now...' Emi concluded in her mind.

"Thank you Kaname, that's the best thing anyone have ever said to me. I'll never leave you alone, you have my word." Emi declared softly, knowing she would have to tread carefully until she learns how to love Kaname himself. Emi pecked Kaname on his cheeks, then his lips once, twice and the third time until finally, Kaname caught her frame and kissed her, licking her lips, asking for entrance. Emi just smiled against Kaname's lips and pulled away from him, she took his hand and they were walking towards the shops again. The crowd that formed around them during their display dispersed. Kaname was unable to figure Emi out. She was the only one, whom he was unsuccessful in working out. Kaname very much wanted to know, what his precious princess was thinking, but forced himself to wait for the time, when Emi finally opened herself up to him and showed him what she is truly after.

While they walked, Kaname suddenly pulled Emi to a stop and whispered in her ear:

"Remember, my princess, everything about me, my body, my soul, everything to the last strand of hair, belongs to you, my master." Emi looked at Kaname with a calculating look, a look that Kaname himself often wear in the company of other vampires, a look he never wore when he was with his princess Kaname registered surprisingly. He knew his guard was down when he was with his princess but he did not know the extent of his trust to the young vampire. He trusted her fully. Finally, Emi seem to have came to a conclusion, she took his hand and lead him to one of the clean alleys.

Pushing Kaname against the wall, Emi placed both of her hands against his chest, slowly ascending her hand to the collar of his shirt which was when Kaname finally understood what she wanted. Bending his hand and putting his arms around her waist, Emi pulled open Kaname's shirt collar and bit into his soft creamy neck while stroking his face. After drinking her fill, Emi left Kaname's neck and offered her own which Kaname returned the favor.

"Did you know, your skin is so soft that I almost mistook it for the skin of a baby when I first saw you. It's so soft that I can't resist touching your soft skin most of the time." Emi whispered while Kaname drank from her neck.

After drinking his fill, Kaname took Emi's hand again and they continued with their walk around the town. The couple came across the ice-cream shop. Emi's eyes immediately lighted up though her expression remained stoic, to anyone whom did not know her well, they would not be able to tell the difference.

"Can we go?" Emi asked, knowing it was no use hiding her interest as Kaname knew her well enough to be able to see the difference. Smiling softly, Kaname nodded and caressed her hair. Emi smiled lightly, the smile doing nothing but heightening her beauty. While entering the ice-cream shop, they passed by a clothing shop filled with all different kinds of clothes form ball gowns to shirts to shorts to jeans and finally to normal dresses. They heard a familar voice demanding a discount in the products that she was about to buy. They recognized her as Emi's cousin, Yuuki.

Yuuki was buying a whole new wardrobe, although she has more than enough money to buy the whole world again and again with money to spare, she still decided to demand for discounts.

"I'll take these" she demanded, pointing to a big pile of clothes on the counter. "But make the price 50% less." It was obvious, that the shopkeeper was having a hard time and did not know what to do. They knew, that the Kuran family were precious customers and Kuran Yuuki was the princess of the family, so in order to guarantee, that they do not lose the customer, they couldn't say no. On the other hand, they would lose a lot of profit, if they won't say no. Finally, logic won over favors and the shopkeeper said in an apologetic tone:

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Yuuki wasn't listening. She refused to be said no, and only started to add more clothes to the pile.

"Reduce the price by 90% and I'll take it." Yuuki demanded. At this, the shopkeeper looked positively about to faint from the stress. Emi knew she had to do something, the Kuran families's name would be destroyed by her if this goes on.

So stepping into the shop with Kaname behind her, she spoke up.

"The Kuran's face would be destroyed by you sooner or later if this keeps up. I am embarrassed to call you, my cousin, Yuuki Kuran."

"We have more than enough money, why are you still asking for unreasonable discounts? Are you trying to destroy this shop?" Kaname backed Emi up.

"O...On...Onii-sama... I was just... I was, I wasn't..." Yuuki stuttered, shocked to see her brother in the store and embarrassed that he saw this side of her that she has been trying to hide from him since birth. The shopkeeper breathed a sign of relief, knowing that now the prince and highly favored niece of the Kuran family is here, everything would be solved easily. Kuran Emi and Kuran Kaname, both are highly influential people of the Kuran family. It was rumored that Kuran Emi was considered the true princess of the Kuran family, favored even more than the real daughter herself. Yuuki was shocked, so shocked that she burst into tears and ran out of the shop, fully expecting her brother to run after her, not knowing that her little show is all for nothing as no one was following her. Emi sighed and went to the counter. She took a look at the pile of clothes and was surprised to find out that all of them were her style and was convinced that Yuuki was just being a spoiled princess.

Signing, Emi took out her credit card and gave it to the shopkeeper. "I apologize for my cousin's behavior, as an apology, I'll take all of them." Emi stated. The shopkeeper was surprised as the shop was one of the highest and most expensive shops in the town. The pile of clothes was also the most expensive ones, being the newest arrivals. But remembering just who her customer was, she nodded her head and accepted the card. "The total would be 1 532 057 yen, please." The shopkeeper was expecting Emi to give an outward expression of shock or surprise at the price and amount of money she was about to spend, but to her surprise, Emi did not even blink an eye before signing the transaction papers, taking the bags and leaving. 'Just how rich are the Kurans' the shopkeeper thought admirably with a tint of jealousy.

Finally, both purebloods reached the ice-cream shop. It was the shop that Emi frequently came to, she registered. After settling down, Kaname asked his princess:

"Which type of ice-cream do you prefer, my princess?"

"Let's see..." Emi considered. "Maybe I'll try the cookies and creams this time, I heard they are the ice-cream that sells the best right now." Emi answered. Nodding, Kaname ordered for both of them.

"Two cups of cookies and cream ice-cream, please."

Suddenly, Emi felt someone calling for her attention. She looked up and saw a human waitress asking for a minute of her time. She excused herself from the table and went towards the staff room with the waitress. She felt herself being pulled into the bathroom and her clothes being removed from her body forcefully, leaving her in only her underwear that she decided to wear for the day.

"Good, you are wearing the correct underwear for this. I am afraid this won't work if you wore the wrong underwear today Emi-chama" whispered the waitress. "I don't think any of us here has a bra with your size after all, we do not have such a big bust." After saying that, the waitress pulled the outfit on top of her head and onto her body. The outfit was revealing to say the least. Her cleavage was barely covered at the top, leaving the top half of her breast bare. The dress only flowed 3 itches down her butt and her underwear would be seen if she just bended down a little. To say the least, she looked like every guys wet dream. Before Emi knew it, she was pushed out of the washroom and pulled back to her table.

To say the least, Kaname was surprised and shocked to the core when he saw Emi again. She was very... eye-catching. He had to control the urge to cover her up right then and there. Emi was already very attractive normally, but this... this was just over the top. Kaname was able to control himself until he heard Emi say his undoing.

"Onii-sama... Welcome... Welcome home!" Emi said monotonously. Even though Emi said it without any emotions in her voice, just her appearance has caught the full attention of not only the customers in the shop but those outside of the shop too. For once in her life, Emi was embarrassed. She looked at Kaname for help to see that he was actually enjoying himself. Kaname's eyes were sparkling. He was fully enjoying himself in looking at his princess in such sexy clothes. Emi finally had enough and walked back to the washroom, coming out again in her normal clothes, but the damage has already been done, the attention did not leave her.

Emi decided to start a conversation that did not relate to the earliest situation.

"Are you glad that it was I that awakened you and not her, I doubt that you would want to call her your sister." Emi asked, with a teasing glance accompanied with a smirk on her face. Kaname shivered inwardly.

"No, that was not in my plans at all, her behavior is something I did not put together with my plans. I really am starting to pity my descendent right now." Kaname replied though a slight edge could be heard in his voice. Emi laughed, nodding, she agreed silently.

After the delicious ice-cream, which Emi and Kaname enjoyed, Kaname suggested for their next destination.

"Let's go to the park! It's quite late for the humans, so there won't be many people wandering around there." Emi agreed and they proceeded to their next destination. Apond arriving at the park, Emi sat at the swing with Kaname pushing her. A few moments later, two similar auras approached them. Emi and Kaname were suddenly high on alert. The new arrivals were purebloods.

"The Asian Sisters" Emi murmured coldly, recognizing the two auras immediately.

"Asian Sisters?" Kaname questioned, the name was familiar, but he could not place his fingers on the familiar name.

"I've heard about them but never met them before. They were hidden from the vampire society, heard but not seen. I wonder... What are they like." Emi paused for a moment, deep in thought. Then she continued, "They both are from Hio side line and Shizuka's cousins, Miho and Evelyn." After the explanation, both sisters arrived before them with Miho applauding. The older one, Miho was clothed in a floral kimono, and the younger, Evelyn had a silk traditional Chinese dress on herself.

"I applaud you, Kuran Emi. You are just as the rumors say, bright and beautiful." Miho said while glancing at the both Kaname and Emi respectively.

"So this must be your famous cousin, Kuran Kaname" Evelyn blushed while stating her thoughts.

Smirking, Emi corrected her:

"Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for you, Hio Evelyn. Beside me is not my cousin but my brother, Kuran Kagami. He too, was kept hidden from the world."

"Nice to meet you" 'Kagami' greeted both sisters with a kiss to the back of their hand, earning a blush from both sisters. "I believe, our next meeting will be on some ball. It actually had to be our first meeting as I have only been living with my parents and little sister for a long time."

"We are very honored, that we could meet you before our planned meeting, Kagami-sama" Miho stated, bowing her head. In return, Kaname answered in perfect grace only a pureblood from the Kuran family can offer

"It's an honor to meet you first from all the vampires. Except of my sister, of course." Emi smirked, 'He's really smart. And that's one of the points of why I fell in love with him!'

Silence enveloped them and Evelyn broke it by asking the Kuran siblings:

"Do you want to go for a walk with us?" Kaname was about to answer negatively when Emi answered for both of them:

"Actually, we were already going home, I apologize." with that, Emi looped her hand through Kaname's arm and pulled him in another direction, calling the driver at the same time. They arrived at the town gate just as the car arrived to pick them up. Both purebloods relieved their loads and climbed into the car, not noticing that the Hio sisters were looking at them intently. Wanting both their rich and powerful blood. Seeing a change in Emi's aura, Kaname asked worriedly:

"Did something happen, my princess?" Emi apologized and reassured her 'brother':

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired from our shopping trip today. I really want to rest right now, even if it's night time." When they finally reached home, Emi instantly rushed to the bathroom. She entered the bathtub and just sat in it looking at the bubbles. After a while Emi got out of the bathtub and realized, that she forgot to take her nightgown from her bedroom. Wrapping herself up in towel, she stepped into her room and saw Kaname resting on her bed. Remember that he told her once while they were cuddling, that he really love her scent, so while she's not around, he enjoys sitting or lying on her bed. At that time, Kaname looked at Emi. He blinked twice and said mischievously:

"Did you forget something, my princess?" Next thing she know, Kaname had picked her up and moved her back into the bathtub along with her nightgown. Of course, he had to pick the new one, which they had bought her today in the town when she was buying the pile of clothes Yuuki was demanding a discount for. It was light pink and one of the shortest one in the pile, but she didn't mind wearing it. Kaname was staring at her anyways.

"What are you doing, Kaname" Emi asked, alarmed. Kaname just stood there and looked at her adoringly.

"Would you mind, if I wash your hair?" he asked suddenly with a really cute puppy dog face. "I really want to do it, they are very soft and I love touching them." She couldn't resist the extreme cute puppy dog face and conceded.

* * *

**17.10.12 Once again, REVIEW, please! I'm also inviting you all to my Vampire Knight role play: forum/Vampire-Knight-RP-Vampire-Society/114890/ For now there aren't any people here, but I always wanted to try that sort of thing, so join!**


	12. Finally approaching

**The full title is: 'Finally approaching, the while they have been waiting for' :D I know, it's long :P This chapter was written mostly by Katherine S ^^ Thank you for helping me! sending a cookie :D Please, REVIEW! 3**

* * *

A teenage boy around the age of 18 to 19 entered a room which happens to be his favorite cousin's bedroom. His eyes automatically looked towards the bed, locating his precious girl. A slender figure was lying on the bed, long reddish brown hair fanning over mountains of pillows with high cheekbones followed up with a beautiful pinkish lips, her eyes her covered behind her eyelids but Kaname knew that behind the eyelids were two beautiful wine colored eyes, the trademark appearance of a Kuran. Unaware of the eyes of his ancestor, Kaname leaned down to the Kuran princess and kissed her lips lightly, effectively waking her.

Emi was having a wonderful dream. She dreamt of herself being in the beautifully decorated Kuran ballroom, standing in the arms of her ancestor, her cousins, aunt and uncle were siding at the side of the ballroom, wearing a mask of shock on their face. Vampires around her wearing similar shock expressions too. Her ancestor was about to say something but just as he opened his mouth, Emi felt a slight pressure on her lips, effectively waking her up from her beautiful dream and slumber. Thinking that it was her ancestor who kissed her, a soft smile appeared on her lips, opening her eyes, Emi was shocked to see that it was Kaname who kissed her, but not the Kaname she imagined.

Sighing, Emi sat up on her bed and leaned against her pillows. Emi wasn't shy when it came to herself, she knows that she is very beautiful, even for pureblood standards, some would say that her beauty even rivaled that of her female ancestor. Rubbing her eyes, Emi questioned her cousin:

"What are you doing in my room so early in the morning, dear cousin? I thought aunty sent you to a trip with the Hanabusa family?" Kaname chuckled, siting at the edge of Emi's bed, right next to her, he pulled her to him and said:

"You are just so adorable, Emi, especially when you wake up in the morning."

Emi glared at Kaname, she hated being ignored and her dear cousin knew it. Kaname chuckled again, pressing a kiss to Emi's forehead and this time, he replied Emi's question:

"Patience is a virtue, sweetheart, though to answer your question, she did, before leaving though, I was informed of some information that I am sure you would be interested in knowing." At that, Emi glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "We are hosting a ball tonight, every vampire from noble birth and up are invited, its to celebrate mother and father's anniversary." Kaname finished speaking, eyes never leaving the side of Emi's face.

Emi got up from the bed and walked to her large window covered by thick curtains with a wide window seat. She lifted the curtains and immediately squinted her eyes, the sun was still setting, the night was young. She sat at the window seat and leaned her head on the cooling glass. Kaname stared at Emi, admiring her, 'She looks like an angel, a fallen angel under the moon and an angel under the sun. This is only something you can pull off, Emi.' After a few silent moments, the silence was broken.

"Thank you for informing me about the ball tonight Kaname, I appreciate it." Emi finally spoke.

Kaname stood up from the bed and head towards his cousin, taking her chin in between his thumb and point finger, he asked Emi with a voice that are meant to be used in between lovers only.

"Are you willing to be my partner for the ball, my dear cousin?" Emi smirked.

"My apologies, Kana, I already accepted anothers offer to be his partner to the ball." Not wanting to back down yet, Kaname leaned down towards Emi's face, leaving but a few itches of space between them.

"I am sure he will understand, after all, we are cousins, Emi, going as partners is something that is expected from us, the council would be very happy." Emi smirk widened into a soft smile and she took Kaname's face in between her hands, leaning their foreheads together, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips and apologized again.

"I really am sorry, Kana, I already promised to be his partner and you know I never break a promise, I'll be your partner for the next ball okay?" Seeing that Kaname is still not convinced, Emi added her special pout which no one has ever said no to before and added. "Besides, who would accompany older cousin Yuuki if you were to accompany me to the ball?" Finally admitting defeat, Kaname signed and placed another chaste kiss on Emi's lips.

"Alright, though for the next ball, you would be my partner, no excuses." Smiling lightly, Emi nodded. With that, Kaname was pushed out of Emi's bedroom by the owner herself, claiming that she needs to get herself ready and find the perfect dress for the ball tonight.

Closing the door, Emi mentally prepared herself, she was aware that her ancestor was listening and saw everything that transpired between her foolish cousin and herself just now and now, she would have to deal with a jealous lover whom she do not know if she loves yet. Walking towards the window, Emi leaned her head against the cool glass, eyes staring at the still bright light emitting from the setting sun, waiting for Kaname to show himself.

Kaname stepped out from the basement, having seen everything, he was extremely jealous. He knew that the only way for his princess to get her way when it came to her cousin was to charm him with a little intimacy, for some reason, talking just never worked with him. Walking over to his princess, he wrapped his arms around her, one of his hands going over her eyes, shielding her sensitive eyes from the setting sunlight. Leaning his head on his princess's shoulders, he whispered in her ear:

"It's bad for your eyes if you stare straight at the sun, princess. Please don't do that..." Hearing a chuckle, Kaname released Emi when she shuffled, turning her back to the setting sun and facing her ancestor, "So, looks like it is finally time for my grand entrance, ne... Emi-hime." Kaname continued.

Without answering her ancestor, Emi walked towards her closet and opened it, revealing a hugh walk in closet with all kinds of different clothes in all kinds of colors. Picking out a few dresses, she placed it on her hugh king sized bed and faced Kaname, smiling, Emi asked:

"Let's match! So, which one would be the best dress for the ball tonight?" Laughing, Kaname walked over to the bed and looked at the dress his princess chose, all of them were beautiful and would look absolutely gorgeous on her but only one dress caught his eye. It was a wine red color, matching the color of their eyes, off shoulder shirred short dress, it was simply, beautiful and elegant all at the same time. Emi nodded and matched it with crimson red heels, light brown headband with matching accessories and make-up. Walking into Kaname's walk in closet in the basement, Emi pulled out a matching suit wine red shirt paired with a dark brown suit jacket and a black bow tie, making him look like he is wearing a black suit when he is under the lights or when people look at him from afar. They matched beautifully and looked as if they were made for each other. This, of course, did not escape the notice of the ancestor and it brought a smile to his handsome face. Suddenly, light laughter filled the air.

"We match so well together that it seems so unreal but yet, here you stand before me, my newly awakened ancestor, powerful, handsome, intelligent, the list could go on... I wonder what did I do in my previous life to deserve someone like you, Kaname." Emi spoke softly, not wanting to break the spell that has seemingly been cast on them without them knowing. The atmosphere around them was nice, almost... fairy-tale-like. Shaking her head, Emi turned towards her ancestor and ushered him back into his temporary room, "We should change now, the ball is going to start soon, Onii-sama." Emi tested the name on her lips and found that she quite liked it, it would get some getting used to but its not something she would have trouble on.

After finish dressing, they walked together, arms linked together, to the Kuran's gigantic ballroom, the mansion was decorated extravagantly and no doubt the ballroom would look twice has great as the mansion. Along the way, Emi reminded her ancestor the last time before they the whole vampire society would be upon them like bees to honey. After this time, they would have to act perfectly as siblings and no mistakes could be afforded as they were not yet ready to reveal the true identity of Kuran Kaname, the ancestor and the person who started the Kuran bloodline. Their plans were not completed yet and revealing Kaname's true identity would bring nothing but disadvantages to them.

"Remember Kaname, from now on, your name would be Kagami in public and Kaname in private. You are my older brother by 3 years and have been sent to a boarding school overseas when I was 5 years old. We were not announced to the society because our parents wanted to protect us from the dangers of the world. Unfortunately, they were killed by a untrained and unstable hunter therefore bringing you back from the boarding school and bringing both of us into the vampire society. I would be calling you Onii-sama, Kagami or the nicknames I would give you to look like we really are siblings and we plan to marry each other in the future just like Kuran traditions. You would be calling me Imouto, Emi or whatever nickname you want. Is that ok?" Emi explained and questioned her 'brother'. Looking at her with soft eyes which shows nothing but adoration, Kaname answered:

"Of course, imouto-hime." Sighing, Emi smiled at Kaname one last time before schooling her face and turning towards the ballroom door. Emi's last thoughts before turning off her childish side echoed in her mind, 'Ready or not, here we go...'


	13. The appearance of Kagami

**First, I apologize for not updating the story for so long time. We had to find the time for writing and editing. Of course I thank you, Katherine S, my fantastic editor! 3 And one more thing: if you want to know, when will the next chapter be released etc. just ask ME. Don't bother my (fantastic though) editor. I don't want her to be killed by number of questions xD And I'll be happy, if you'd write to me, 'cause I don't see any reviews or anything like that and it's not motivating me for writing. So if you want next chapter, write your opinions and questions (hohoho, *threatens* xD)**

* * *

Emi and 'Kagami' exited Emi's room and walked to the Kuran ballroom together, both dressed extravagantly and looking gorgeous. As they neared the ballroom, they heard different sounds, from low male to high female pitches, all combined together to form an echo in the Kuran's huge ballroom. Reaching the right door, Emi suddenly stopped and twirled around, her dress and hair twirling with her, making her look like an angel. _'She alway looks like an angel though.'_ 'Kagami' thought to himself as he looked at his princess questionably.

"What happens to be the matter, princess? Are you feeling nervous?" 'Kagami' asked Emi. She surprised him by laughing lightly.

"Nervous? Of course not onii-sama, I was just debating on whether or not I should grace them with my presence yet." Emi replied with a mischievous look in her eyes. She glanced at her 'brother', and she seemed to have came to a decision, as her eyes changed from being mischievous to innocent in the split of a second. "Onii-sama, you do remember the secret compartment that overlooks the whole ballroom don't you?" Emi asked her 'brother' in a overly sweet tone. At 'Kagami's' nod, Emi smiled sweetly and continued: "I do not feel like gracing those people in the ballroom with my presence yet, escort me to the compartment would you, onii-sama?" Emi demanded, reaching her gloved hand out, palm faced down, fingers curled slightly, the perfect posture for a lady to indicate her desire for her chosen male to escort her.

As 'Kagami' escorted Emi to one of the secret compartments hidden in the huge Kuran mansion she specified without her guiding him, Emi smirked gently and took her hand from her 'brother' softly.

"It seems like your memories are coming back to you, my lord. It shouldn't be long now before you would regain your full powers. Should I pledge my loyalty to you now, or later?" Emi asked teasingly, yet respectfully at the same time with a soft curtsy suitable for her social standing. The Kuran ancestor just chuckled and caressed Emi's cheeks affectionately.

"Anyone but you, princess, you can do anything you want, and I'll never stop you."

Emi wasn't clueless. She knew, what she had done, and who exactly was awakened by her. Emi might be Kaname's master and he might have developed feelings for her over the time he was spent hiding in her room, but she knows that a part of his heart still belonged to his original lover, the female pureblood who helped him start the Kuran bloodline whom he would remember, in time. 'Soon though, soon he would be mine, heart, body, mind and soul. His halfway there already anyway. After all my female ancestor isn't here anymore is she?' Emi thought to herself and smiled lightly.

Suddenly, 'Kagami' twirled Emi around in a circle by lifting her hand above her head, the dress twirled with the pureblood princess. Both of them looked like elegant ballerinas under the moonlight, reflecting into the secret compartment, that they arrived at. Emi let out a high-pitched giggle that made her all the more beautiful, yet innocent at the same time. She was, after all, still a teenager. From the secret compartment, 'Kagami' and Emi saw the whole ball. To normal humans, it would be a glamourous sight, famous people from all around the world, socializing and dancing around the huge ballroom, actresses and actors, businessmen and women, what they do not know though, is what is hidden under the glamourous picture.

Emi lied on the sofa, her head placed comfortably on 'Kagami's' lap, curls spread out, while 'Kagami' leaned against the cushions combing his long fingers through Emi's silky hair. Both of them looked like the king and queen of the court, sitting and watching, while their subjects enjoyed the party. _'Soon, I shall destroy the council and regain the throne, but first, I need loyal allies who does not favor the council and stands high in the social standing. They would be used in my games and most importantly, they would be protecting my precious princess' the Kuran ancestor thought while combing his fingers lightly through his princess's hair. 'Yes, anything can and would be sacrificed for the safety of little Emi, I have to make sure nothing can touch her before attacking the councils as the councils are indeed keeping some disgusting purebloods in line.'_ Emi's 'brother' finished his thoughts and placed his attention back to his little princess who looked like she was going to fall asleep any minute. Chuckling, the Kuran ancestor was about to get Emi back into her room when the vampires in the ballroom started asking questions about the Kuran's whereabouts.

Just at that time, Emi's uncle, aunt and cousins entered the ballroom. First to appear from the staircase was the Kuran prince and princess, followed by their parents. The present aristocratic vampires bowed with their right hand placed to their heart while the normal vampire maids kneeled down to greet their superior and master.

"Shall we go, my princess?" 'Kagami' asked Emi softly, waking her from her peaceful almost-slumber. Emi lifted herself off her 'brother' and walked to the railings looking towards the ballroom, 'Kagami' right behind her.

"No, not yet, I want to see if they are worth the name of Kurans. Let's observe everything a little longer." Emi replied her 'brother' while keeping her gaze trained only on her female cousin.

"Do you feel threatened by her, little princess? You shouldn't be. She's nothing, compared to you. Everyone can see that. Notice the looks of distaste given to her from those in the room as she walks around the room on her brother's arm." The Kuran ancestor reassured his love gently, with an amused expression on his face. How clueless his princess can be about those around her sometimes when it comes to people's love for her. A laugh filled the secret compartment, then a soft musical voice filled her room as Emi looked at her 'brother'.

"Threatened? Why would I feel threatened by a clueless spoiled princess, who don't even know, how to use to defend herself with her pureblood powers, even if her life depends on it. She can't even control them and her emotions too. If it wasn't for her parents and brother, she would have shattered everything in the room as soon as she stepped in it, from the number of times she lost her temper. In face, I'm surprised anything hasn't been broken yet. The others must keep a lot of attention on her aura to keep the things intact."

Just as she finished her small speech, a loud sound of glass breaking filled the room, quieting everyone right on the spot.

"Ah... Now that is the sound that went missing in this ball. Everything was going well, until now. Maybe I shouldn't have jinxed this ball after all?" Emi said mono-tonelessly, not bothering to hide the distaste and disgust she held for her 'beloved' female cousin and looked up at her ancestor with a innocent questioning look on her face contrasting with a tone greatly, making 'Kagami's' heart melt just for her. The Kuran ancestor just chuckled and tapped his princess on her nose. Looking back into the ballroom, Emi raised an eyebrow and stopped herself, just in time, from laughing out loud, as she saw her female cousin trying to charm her way out of the incident, while her family looked at her with disappointment and shame in their eyes, not bothering to help her.

"It's time, onii-sama." Emi said to her 'brother' just as 'Kagami' said:

"Let's go before she drags the Kuran name further through the mud" as he placed his hand to the back of Emi's head, ruffling her hair a little.

Teleporting to the front of the ballroom door, the maids were surprised at the sight of another pureblood, looking strangely alike to their pureblood prince standing next to their pureblood princess, apart from her cousin. Emi's hand was placed on the croak her 'brother' made from bending his arm. They snapped out of it and they were about to open the door, when, Aidō's father, an aristocratic, placed highly on the social standing and not a fan of the council, spoke up and asked the Kuran prince about his cousin's whereabouts. Emi placed a hand up to sign the maids to stop from opening the door just yet. Kaname just laughed fondly at the mention of his cousin.

"I'm sure you'll aware of Emi's entrances, she'll appear when we least expect it from her don't you think?" The surrounding aristocratic vampires laughed lightly at Kaname's remark and agreed, losing their attention to Yuuki and placing their attention on Emi instead. Emi was after all, the better of the two pureblood princess between herself and Yuuki.

At that remark, Emi chuckled softly and motioned for the maids to open the door. "Unexpected huh... Is that a good or bad thing? Onii-sama..." Emi spared her 'brother' a glance before looking straight again. Entering the ballroom just like a perfect pureblood should, proving again, to the surrounding aristocratic about their thoughts on their pureblood princess, Emi. Nothing stopped their surprise though, at seeing another male figure with her. They were curious to whom Emi chose as her partner to this particular ball and were anxious to take a look at the mysterious pureblood's face. 'Kagami's' head was bent slightly as he was whispering something into his princess's ear to her earlier statement. As he lifted his head, gasps echoed around the room and everyone including the present Kuran's apart from Emi struggled to speak for a moment. Finally, a straggled whisper filled the room.

"K...Ka...Kaname-sama?"


End file.
